Shot Into Love
by ForTheLoveOfDarren
Summary: Kurt's return to McKinley changes things unexpectedly. Kurt and Dave somehow overcome the past and become friends. But there is one person that comes to learn of their shared history and takes matters into their own hands. A hand holding a gun. *NOW COMPLETE*
1. Prologue

**Title: Shot Into Love**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Glee!**

**Summary: **Kurt's return to McKinley changes things unexpectedly. Kurt and Dave somehow overcome the past and become friends. But there is one person that comes to learn of their shared history and takes matters into their own hands. Those hands wielding a gun. Hostages will be taken. Who is the mysterious gun holder? Who is he after? Will someone get shot or worse, dead?

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

A few months ago, if you were to suggest to Kurt that he'd be sitting in Principal Figgins' office with David Karofsky of all people, he would've flat out told you that you were nuts. Nevertheless, here he was, sitting alongside his father and Mr. Schue. Kurt's hopeful outcome of this meeting is to return to McKinley to his friends and New Directions. It's not that he didn't enjoy Dalton Academy, but the truth is that it just isn't home.

Kurt shook himself out of his thoughts to return to the meeting at hand. Looking up through his lashes, he noticed that Karofsky looked quite uncomfortable. He couldn't help but slightly enjoy that thought.

"I would be all for Kurt returning to school here if it weren't for that monster over there!" Burt Hummel exclaimed, pointing at Dave.

"Burt, sir, we understand why you feel the way you do, but David has been behaving himself these last few months," insinuated Mr. Schuester.

"That's because Kurt hasn't been here for him to mess with." Karofsky behaving? Seriously? Kurt couldn't help but shake his head at the thought.

"Mr. Hummel, may I please something?" Dave mumbled.

"I guess."

"I am truly sorry for my actions against Hum- err I mean Kurt. I know that doesn't excuse my behavior by any means, but I can assure you that if Kurt were allowed to return I wouldn't mess with him."

"Excuse me if I'm not exactly reassured by that," Burt snorted.

"That's understandable. I didn't exactly expect you to believe me. Hell, I wouldn't believe me either. At least let me tell you that since Kurt left, I have been attending therapy as well as anger management. I'm not the same person I was months ago. I've come to accept myself, and that's gone a long way in changing my behavior."

"What do you mean accept yourself?"

"Dad, I don't think that's any of our business," Kurt interjected. He knew what Karofsky was referring to. While it did shock him, there was no reason for his dad to know the reason. Plus, Mr. Karofsky was in the room; he didn't want him saying anything especially if he hadn't told his own father.

"Kurt it's okay. You already know what I'm talking about, and I've actually been able to tell my father and he's okay with it. Just like I am." Dave looked Kurt's father in the eye and said, "Mr. Hummel there is a reason I bullied Kurt. Bullying him in itself is wrong, but the reasoning beyond it just makes it worse and it certainly doesn't excuse my behavior. It wasn't because of Kurt personally. I was envious of him, and took my hatred of myself on him. I'm gay sir, and I didn't know how to handle that. Kurt is a good person who didn't deserve what I did to him." To say that the adults in the room were shocked was an understatement. _I can't believe that just happened. Is this a dream? _

"Dad, I can see you're a little in shock, but can I please have a moment to talk to David alone? I don't think you have to worry about him hurting me. Just, please, wait outside? I'll be fine." His dad shook his head – as if in a daze – and left followed by Mr. Karofsky, Principal Figgins, and Mr. Schue leaving the two teens alone. "Okay, um, did that really just happen?"

Karofsky chuckled, "yeah it did. I figured your dad at least deserved the truth so what the hell."

"So, does that mean you're out?"

"Not to the school. I'm taking it one step at a time. I came out to my therapist, then my dad. You know, obviously. A few of my closest family members, and now your dad, Mr. Schue, and Figgins."

"No offense, but that completely blows my mind."

"None taken. Those are the only ones I'm willing to tell for now, and I know no-one will say anything. At least I don't think your dad will."

"Nah. My dad wouldn't do that. He has a gay son, remember? He knows what you're dealing with. And you already know I won't say anything."

"I don't deserve that, but thank you Kurt. You had every right to tell anyone and everyone, but you didn't and I greatly appreciate it. There's also something else I want to say to you."

"Okay, shoot."

"It hasn't been the same around here without you. You're friends are miserable. You bring life to this school – as corny as that sounds. Even I'll admit I miss seeing you around. If you come back, I meant what I said, I won't be a problem for you. I've put you through enough pain as it is already. I'm certainly not going to put you through any more. Also, I can promise you that if I come across someone messing with you I won't hesitate to step in. You deserve to be safe here. Any way I can help make that happen I'll do it."

"Wow. I must say I'm shocked and slightly impressed. I definitely wasn't expecting that from you, but I really do appreciate the offer."

"So then, Kurt, what do you say? Will you come back to McKinley?"


	2. Return

**Title: Shot Into Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee!**

**Chapter 2: Return**

Kurt returned to McKinley from Dalton single, stronger, and head held higher than ever – if that was even possible. His return couldn't be described as anything other than a surprise. No-one here knew except for Dave. Not even Finn believe it or not. His return was based on several conditions. First, Kurt and Karofsky had to come to a truce of some kind. They decided to clean the slate and start on fresh ground. Second, if David were to partake in any form of bullying of any kind, the result would be quite clear: expulsion. No questions asked. Third, Kurt and Dave had to meet with Ms. Pillsbury twice a month to confirm that no further issues have arisen between them. All parties involved agreed to these conditions, and it was agreed that it was now safe for Kurt to come back.

Kurt stood outside the door to McKinley, closed his eyes, and breathed deeply to calm himself. _Come on Kurt you can do this_, he thought to himself. He opened his eyes, pulled the doors open, and stepped into the school as if he owned the whole damn place. Nobody paid him much attention at first, as if they couldn't see him. He saw Dave out of the corner of his eye and turned his head slightly to look at him. It seemed that Dave looked about as nervous as Kurt felt. He smiled briefly at him, in which Dave returned with a slight head nod acknowledging that he noticed.

Up the hallway a little ways, Kurt could make out Mercedes standing at her locker alone. He couldn't help but smile as he decided he was going to sneak up on her. He stepped up silently behind her and placed his hands over her eyes.

Purposely deepening his voice he said, "guess who."

"Whoever you are, I won't hesitate to cut you if you don't take your hands away from my face," Mercedes replied.

"Geez Mercedes, is that any way to greet your best friend? I'm hurt." A high pitched squeal escaped her lips as she swung herself around and threw herself at him causing Kurt to chuckle.

"Kurt! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?"

"I am at school. Duh."

"No need to be a smartass. I meant your school."

"This is **my** school." He took extra care to emphasize the word 'my'. To say that Mercedes' eyes widened to the size of saucers would be an understatement.

"Wait. You mean...?"

"That I transferred back? Yes."

"Not that I'm not glad to have you back boo, because I totally am, but what about Karofsky?" Kurt looked toward Dave to see a slight smile pasted on his face that he couldn't help but return before he replied to Mercedes' question.

"Dave and I have come to a compromise of sorts. He isn't going to mess with me anymore, and we're both going to counseling twice a month with Ms. Pillsbury."

Before 'Cedes could respond, a throat cleared from behind them. They turned to find Azimio and two other football players standing there with slushies in hand. "Well well well, if it isn't the little homo and his not-so-little fag hag," sneered Azimio.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "You have no right to talk about her like that you Neanderthal. She's perfect just the way she is. If you want to go around saying someone isn't so little, then maybe you should look in the mirror. That is if you can find one big enough."

"You little bitch. I could snap you in half you twig if I wanted to."

"But then you'd have to touch me. And we all know you wouldn't want to risk catching my _gayness_."

"Bite me."

"You'd like that. Is that the best retort you can come up with? You must have seriously lost your game while I was gone. Such a shame."

"If you ask me, you'd still be gone. No-one wants you here."

"Good thing I didn't ask you then now isn't it? Now why don't you continue on your merry little way and bug someone else." Kurt made a shooing motion with his hands, which only served to make Azimio's eyes narrow even more.

"Listen fairy..." he started, but was cut off by a deep voice that seemed to come out of nowhere. Kurt jumped slightly at first before realizing who the voice belonged to.

"Zee, don't," Dave said firmly before planting his way halfway in front of Kurt.

"Okay, hold the phone. What do you mean don't?"

"As in leave 'em alone."

"Why you standing up for the fairy? You hate him remember? We tortured him all the time before."

"Exactly. That was then. This is now. If anything happens to Hummel now the blame is gonna be placed on me. You may be my best friend, but I'm not up to gettin' my ass expelled over you." While Azimio stood stunned, Dave reached forward and grabbed the slushy out of his hand and proceeded to hand it to Mercedes gently. She hesitated at first, but reluctantly accepted it. "Cherry's your favorite right?"

"Um...yeah...thanks."

"Welcome." Dave then grabbed the two remained slushies and turned to Kurt with his eyebrow slightly raised. "Which one you want Hummel, cherry or grape?"

"I'm not a big fan of grape so I guess it'll be cherry," Kurt replied, plucking the cherry slushy out of Dave's hand, "thank you."

"No problem. Grape's my fav anyway so it's mine. Thanks Zee. You guys can go now."

Azimio couldn't believe what he was witnessing, "D, we're gonna talk about this later."

"Whatever." The three football players then turned and left, all wondering what the hell just happened.

"Thank you David," Kurt said.

"It was part of the deal, remember? Just glad I stepped in before he did anything. I could tell he wasn't going to hold back much longer. You guys want an escort to first period?" Kurt and Mercedes shared a quick look before nodding.

"That would be good. We appreciate it. Don't we 'Cedes?"

"Uh...yeah. That sounds good Karofsky."

He hesitated a moment before murmuring, "feel free to call me Dave."

"Um..."

"Or at least think about it. Please. Just keep it in mind, yeah? Until you're comfortable."

"Sure," and the three made their way silently to first period history, each too busy replaying the morning's prior events to say anything.

What a hell of a way to start the morning...


	3. Search

**Title: Shot Into Love**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Glee.**

**A/N: Well I'm not too sure how good this came out. I hope you like it. Feel free to share any criticisms or possible ideas. ~Jen**

**Chapter 3: Search**

The first half of the day continued without any further incidents. Dave still kept an eye on Kurt, but he didn't need to interfere on his behalf. The problem didn't occur until lunch. Dave had forgotten something in his gym locker, and since he figured Kurt would be safe with Mercedes and the rest of the Glee kids, he decided to run and grab it real quick. If he had been paying attention, he would have noticed the three guys following him. He reached the locker room and walked to his locker when he heard the door slam behind him. Dave spun around to find Azimio, Roberts, and Hunter standing there.

"What?" he asked of his teammates.

"We want to know what in the hell you're doing," Azimio answered.

"I left something in my gym locker."

"No dumbass. What is your deal? Why you sticking up for the resident fairy?"

"Don't call him that. And I told yo-"

"_Don't call him that_," Zee mocked.

"If something happens to Hummel, then it's my ass on the line."

"So?"

"So? Dude, I'm not getting expelled. No scout would recruit me if I did."

"That's not my problem D."

"Not your problem? What the hell man! I thought we were best friends!" Dave gets up in Azimio's face, but within seconds Roberts and Hunter are at each of his sides, each grabbing an arm. He tries to get out of their grasps, but it's no use. Azimio takes a swing and hits Dave's jaw. The ring he's wearing splitting Dave's bottom lip.

"Now you listen up. I promise you, that fag is going to get what's coming to him. And I'm not letting you stand in my way." Azimio lands a final punch to Dave's stomach, and watches him slip to the floor. The three guys exchange quick high fives and leave the locker room.

It takes Dave a few minutes to get his breath back and gets to his feet. _Kurt!_ All he can think is that they threatened the little brunette. He had to find him now and warn him. Dave runs to the cafeteria, desperately searching for him. He doesn't see him anywhere, but he spots Mercedes.

"Mercedes!"

"Dave?" Mercedes approaches Dave with a questioning look on her face.

"Where's Kurt?"

"I don't know. Why? What's goin' on?"

"It's Zee. He told me he was gonna get him."

"Shit! Oh my God! I gotta find him!"

"Calm down. I'll find him. Any idea where he'd go?"

"He only told me he needed to get some air. We gotta find him Dave."

"We will. I won't let Zee get him. I promise."

"I'm trusting you Dave. Now go find my boy before I have to cut a bitch." Dave gave a quick nod in acknowledgement before walking quickly out of the cafeteria. He waits until the doors close behind him before he breaks into a jog. _Come on Dave think. Where would Kurt go to get away? Auditorium!_ As Dave approached the doors to the auditorium, he can hear the voice of someone singing. He can quickly tell it's not Kurt. It sounds more like Berry. What is the possibility that Kurt would be in there with Rachel? _Guess I'll have to check just to be sure. There's no way in hell I'm actually going to go in there though._ He takes a quick glimpse through the window in the door and sees that it is indeed Rachel. It doesn't look like anyone else is in there so now it's time for option number two. Choir room! The longer this is taking, the more anxious Dave becomes to find Kurt. He breaks into a sprint and gets to the choir room in no time, but comes up empty. No one is there.

"Damn it Kurt where are you?" He mumbles under his breath. Mercedes said Kurt wanted fresh air...would he go to the bleachers? Hell it's worth a shot. He finds the quickest and fastest route out the school and towards the bleachers. Coming around the side of the building he looks up and lets out a deep sigh. There he is. On the top row of the bleachers. Kurt.

Making his way up the bleachers, he can start hearing Kurt singing underneath his breath. _That explains why he hasn't noticed me yet._ Before he can realize what he's about to do, he reaches out and grabs Kurt in a bone-crushing hug.

"What in the world..." Kurt spits out.

"Sorry. Sorry."

"Dave? What's going on? And what happened to you?" Kurt asks once I finally release him. They both took a sit so Dave could explain.

"First, just tell me if you're okay or not."

"Yeah I'm fine. I just wanted to come get some air. Now tell me what's going on. Please."

"I went to the cafeteria to look for you, but Mercedes said you weren't with her. I looked in the choir room, the auditorium, and luckily I found you here."

"Sounds like a wild goose chase. But why were you running around looking for me?"

"Azimio. Z, Hunter, and Roberts cornered me in the locker room. He brought you up. He said he was going to get you. I told him he can't mess with you, especially since everyone will look at me for it. He didn't care about that or about the fact if I get expelled no scout will want me. Z punched me a couple times, and said that he was going to make sure you were going to get what's coming to you. When I was finally able to get back on my feet, I knew I had to find you and warn you right away. I can't let him hurt you." Kurt's face turned even paler as Dave told him about Azimio's threat.

"Because you'll get expelled."

"That may be the excuse I gave, but it's not the main reason."

"Then what's the main reason?"

"Maybe I'll tell you one day. You may want to text Mercedes and let her know I found you and that you're fine. She made me promise I'd find you before she had to cut someone," Dave chuckled.

"Ha yeah that's my girl." Kurt texted her real quick, then turned back to Dave. "Thanks for looking out for me."

"It's no problem. I was just a little freaked there for a minute. All I could think was that I had to get to you before Azimio."

"Well, look at that, you found me! You win!," he joked, making Dave chuckle.

"I was always better at hide-and-seek than Z. Looks like I still got it." They looked at each other and burst into laughter. It was as if an air of relief washed over the two of them.

"You know what Dave?"

"Hmm..."

"You're a good guy. I'm glad to meet this side of you."

"To be honest, this isn't a side of me. It is me. The bully/jackass part was all an act. I had to make sure that I was never found out."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Wasn't that tiring? I couldn't imagine hiding myself every day."

"Yeah, we all have things we have to do. I had to protect myself. Just take the way Azimio is acting for example. We've been friends since the third grade, but damn the boy is dumb as hell. I can't believe he actually believes that you're contagious just because you're gay. What an idiot. If only he knew the truth. Can you imagine his reaction?"

"He'd probably flip and think you've been checkin' him out this whole time."

"Oh please. Who would want to willingly do that? Nah, I'll gladly pass." Neither one of them could believe they were actually talking about this, but it was the one time they both were able to let all their masks fall and be themselves. They both enjoyed it even if they weren't willing to say so out loud.

"You're funny Dave. Do you think... never mind."

"Do I think what Kurt? You can tell me. Well ask me. Whichever."

Kurt started to fiddle in his seat a little, "do you think we could, you know, try to be friends? Like get to know each other or something? Wow, okay, that sounded stupid. Forget I said anything."

"No Kurt, that sounds good to me. You're not a bad guy. It doesn't totally suck being around you," he joked, bumping his shoulder gently against Kurt's. He was glad that's the answer he gave if only for the fact that Kurt smiled the brightest he's ever seen him show. It was a good look on him. "Come on Fancy, we should probably head to class."

Before Dave could stand up, he was surprised to have an armful of Kurt, gripping him tightly around the neck. "Thanks Ham-hock," he murmured as he pulled back, "you may want to get your face checked out at some point though."

They started making their way back towards school side by side. "Looks that bad huh?"

"Could be worse."

"True. You have Glee today, don't you?" he questioned.

"Yeah. Why, you want to come?"

"I think I'll pass this time. Once I know you're safely there I'll get the nurse to check out my face. It'll be fine though. I've been dealt worse."

"Just as long as you're okay. I'd feel bad if you were hurt badly because of me."

"Trust me Kurt when I say you're well worth anything they try to throw at me." Out of the corner of his eye, Dave saw Kurt's cheeks pink up. Up ahead Mercedes stood just outside the school door with her hands on her hips.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again white boy," she said as she rushed up to give Kurt a hug.

"Sorry 'Cedes. I'm okay though. Dave found me before Azimio could, and he made sure I was okay."

Mercedes turned her head to look at Dave to say, "thanks for having my boy's back Dave. I don't know what I would've done if something happened." He was surprised when she came forward and gave him a hug.

"It's no problem Mercedes. Just glad I found him. Now come on. We gotta go 'learn' something." He made sure to put air-quotes around the word learn, succeeding in drawing laughs from the two best friends.

Mercedes linked arms with Kurt, and then she surprisingly linked her other arm with Dave's. Kurt and Dave shared a quick look of surprise with Kurt raising one questioning eyebrow.

"What? He saved your cute little ass more than once today. That's all I need to know." And by Mercedes tone that was final. She couldn't help but add, "besides I'm such a fine lookin' lady that I need at least two guys on my arm. They make damn good accessories."


	4. Revelation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. :)**

_Hey guys! Well, here is my newest chapter. Sorry it took a while, life catching up to me. I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think! =D **Jen**_

**Chapter 4: Revelation**

"Hey Dad!" Kurt shouted upon entering his house after school. Hanging his jacket on the rack by the door, he went to join his dad in the living room.

"Hey Son. How was your first day back at school?"

"Okay I guess. Small issues, but nothing too major," he replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Damn it! I knew we shouldn't have believed a word that came out of that bastard's mouth in that meeting! That's it, I'm taking care of his ass." Burt stood up quickly, face turning a deep purple, and headed towards the phone in the kitchen. Kurt had to shake himself out of it for a minute after his dad's explosion. He was quick to step in front of Burt and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Dad stop jumping to conclusions. And sit down. You don't need to be getting so upset. Think of your heart. If you sit down, I'll explain things okay? Since you didn't exactly give me time to elaborate." Burt huffed before plopping back into his favorite recliner.

"Okay, I'll hold my anger until you're done." Kurt couldn't help but roll his eyes at that.

"First, let me just say that Dave didn't harm me. Not once. He actually kept an eye on me throughout the day. Well me and Mercedes too."

"So he didn't hurt you?"

"No. I wasn't even in school five minutes when some guys were going to slushy me and Mercedes, and you know what happened?"

"No idea."

Kurt chuckled, "Dave stepped up between me and the guys and literally took the slushies from them to give to Mercedes and me then kept the last one for himself. Those guys were flabbergasted. The looks on their faces were priceless. Surprisingly, slushies aren't that bad. I've never actually gotten to drink a full one."

"I must say Kurt, I'm surprised. I wasn't really expecting that."

"Well then the next part will surprise you even more. Dave escorted me and Mercedes to class, and during the day he also kept an eye out if any jocks tried to get anywhere near me. It was quite effective. Then, unfortunately, lunch happened."

"Something bad happen at lunch, kiddo?"

"You see, Dave thought I would be safe with Mercedes and the rest of the glee kids so he figured it'd be okay to run grab something from his locker. Some guys cornered him. They told him that he wasn't going to be able to stop them from getting to me at some point. And then they decided to hurt him."

"Hurt him how?"

"Punched him a few times. He got a busted lip, bruised jaw, and they punched him in the stomach so he got the wind knocked out of him. Dad. It was what he did after that that proved he truly meant that he wasn't going to hurt me anymore. I'm still a little astounded by it."

"I'm sorry he got beat up, but I'm glad he stood up for you. And after?"

"He searched for me, trying to find me before those guys could so he could warn me. I probably should have stayed with Mercedes but I wanted air so I went out to the bleachers. That's where he found me. I can't believe he was so worried. We got to talk. You know just me and him, the real him and not the mask known as 'Karofsky'."

"Damn kid. Sounds like one hell of a day. Especially for Dave."

"Yeah tell me about it. We did decide though that we wanted to get to know each other, you know be friends."

"Do you think that's going to be such a good idea , son?"

"It's obvious he's not going to cause me any harm. He's actually nice and kind of funny. Also, it might be good for him to have someone his own age that's gay that he can talk to. Overall, I don't see why we shouldn't."

"I'm seriously proud of you Kurt. Even I don't know if I could forgive someone so easily like you have with Dave. Truthfully, I'm still not over what he did. But I got to hand it to him, he's making an effort."

"So...you'll be okay with me hanging around with Dave? I'd like to know that I'll be able to have him come over and you won't kill either one of us."

"It's not the most ideal situation having your son hang out with his bully, but yeah it'll just have to be something to get used to. I promise to not kill anyone if he comes over..."

"Thanks-"

"Unless he screws up, then I make no promises." Kurt laughed at his dad's threat and wrapped him in as tight of a hug as he could.

"Hate to burst your bubble, but if he does Mercedes is already the first in line for that. Though after this afternoon I think he's charmed her."

"Alright. Now go do your homework or paint your nails or whatever it is you do," Burt joked, slapping his hand on his son's shoulder and pushing him in the direction of his basement bedroom.

"Ha Ha funny dad," was the last thing Burt heard from Kurt before the bedroom door shut swiftly in his wake.

*GLEE*

Since Kurt didn't really have any work to do from his first day back at McKinley, he decided he would take the time to just relax. He walked into his in suite bathroom and set about making up a nice bath. He added in some lavender bath salts, before slowly stripping out of his clothes. Easing down into the beautifully scented hot water, Kurt released a deep relaxing breath. The bath was already doing wonders. He closed his eyes and reveled in the scent, the warmth, the calmness that overcame him. He was free to let his mind wander aimlessly to anything and everything.

Kurt took a brief second to think about Dalton and Blaine. _I'll have to text him soon and let him know how things are going._ After the day he had, thinking back on it, he is even more sure than he ever was that returning to McKinley and his friends was the right decision. Yes he would miss the friends he made while at Dalton, but now he was home. He could be himself. He no longer had to try to 'blend in'. His mind then decided to wander to Dave. Finding out that Dave was the complete opposite of Karofsky was a bit unnerving yet intriguing at the same time. It's like meeting an entirely new person. Maybe the whole friends things will work out. _Hopefully_. If we even have anything in common.

When the water started getting cold, Kurt decided it was time to get out even though he was so relaxed he didn't want to move. Unplugging the drain, Kurt stepped out of the tube and wrapped himself up in a big fluffy towel. He towel dried himself and walked into his room to put on some silk pajamas. He settled on his bed when he noticed his phone flashing that he had a text. Suspecting that it was Mercedes or maybe even Blaine, he was astounded to see that it was from Dave. He even felt a little...what...anxious? _No. No. That can't be right. Can it? Ugh. Arguing in my own head. Just read what the text says you idiot! You know you want to._

**FROM: Dave**

_Hey Fancy. Just wanted to make sure you really were okay after today._

**FROM: Kurt**

_Hi Ham-Hock. Don't worry, I'm fine. I told my dad about today._

**FROM: Dave**

_Uh-oh. Should I be looking over my shoulder everywhere I go on the lookout for your dad?_

**FROM: Kurt**

_Ha-Ha. No. He was thankful that you protected me today. I'm thankful too. _

**FROM: Dave**

_At least I don't have to worry about him wanting to kill me. Well, at least not right now anyway. _

**FROM: Kurt**

_Yeah, you're safe, don't worry. Oh...I told him about us wanted to try to be friends...I hope that's okay =/_

**FROM: Dave**

_Oh my God, you told? You weren't supposed to! Ha just kidding. Nah man it's fine. Maybe it'll be better because it's not like we're trying to sneak behind his back and hiding it. You know?_

**FROM: Kurt**

_That's kind of what I was thinking too. At least we know that if we ever want to hang out I don't have to worry about him trying to kill you if I ask you over._

**FROM: Dave**

_Yeah, that's pretty reassuring. I don't want to die. Not yet. So what are you up to Fancy?_

**FROM: Kurt**

_OMG I had the best soothing bath in the WORLD! And now I'm snuggled up in a big poofy blanket, relaxing, and talking to you. What are you up to?_

**FROM: Dave**

_Uh...well...um...I'm glad the bath was good? Sorry I don't know how to respond to that exactly. Me? I'm just being lazy and texting you._

**FROM: Kurt**

_Lol. Oh! How's the lip?_

**FROM: Dave**

_Puffy. Sometimes if I move my mouth a certain way the cut will reopen. Nothing too bad. I'll be fine._

**FROM: Kurt**

_I'm sooooo sorry. It's all my fault. You shouldn't be getting hurt because of me._

The sudden sound of his phone ringing made Kurt jump. Placing his hand to his rapidly beating chest, he answered with a tentative, "hello?"

"Stop blaming yourself."

"I can't help it."

"Well, try. Please. I wasn't forced to stand up against Z. I did that all on my own. Did you ask me to do it?"

"...no."

"Okay then. The consequences fall on me alone. Besides, it's not like he did any real damage."

"Yet," Kurt mumbled, secretly hoping Dave didn't hear that.

"Kurt everything will be okay. Stop worrying. It'll give you wrinkles," Dave said, knowing that would get some kind of reaction from Kurt.

"Ugh. Fine. Wrinkles wouldn't look good on me anyhow. Just promise me something."

"What's that?"

"That you'll be careful."

"I promise Kurt." The two boys ended up talking for over an hour about a variety of topics. Kurt, surprisingly told Dave about his mom and how much he missed her; Dave told Kurt about his friendship with Azimio and how he wished he wasn't such a homophobe. Dave surprised Kurt by telling him that he not only saw but liked _Wicked, _causing Kurt to squeal in excitement. In return, Kurt surprised Dave by telling him that he loves working on cars especially with his dad. He can dismantle and rebuild an engine faster than the other guys in the shop. The camaraderie between the two boys was as if they'd gotten along for years rather than being a bully and his victim.

Getting off the phone with whispered goodbyes, Kurt burrowed further into his mattress feeling a hundred percent content. His eyes drifted shut with a soft smile embracing his face and into sleep.

*GLEE*

The two new friends continued in this same pattern in the following days, taking the time to truly get to know each other. Mercedes and Dave were even getting closer. She had no idea he was gay, but he had been thinking that he would try to tell her soon. Dave hadn't had any more run-ins with Azimio and on one hand that relieved him, but on the other hand it worried him. He couldn't help but wonder if Z was off planning something. They had been best friends since they were kids so he knew how his brain worked, which was why he'd bet that Z did in fact have something up his sleeve. He just had to figure out what it was before it was too late. The question is: how?

*GLEE*

During lunch one day, Kurt asked Dave if they could go to the choir room and talk about something. That wasn't a problem for Dave so they settled in some seats, Dave wondering what Kurt had on his mind.

"Is everything okay Kurt?"

"Yeah. Um, it's just we've talked a lot lately right?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay, well, there's one topic we never discuss but I think that it may be time."

"Kurt, what are-"

"The locker room," Kurt stated, cutting Dave off.

Dave looked down to his hands in his lap, "oh."

"Yeah, oh."

Taking a deep, shuddering breath Dave asked, "okay. What do you want to know?"

"I want to know why. I don't want you to think I'm still mad or upset over that, I just want to understand it. Closure I guess."

"That's understandable. You deserve that much. To be honest? I'm not exactly sure how everything in the locker room ended up happening. It was the first time you stood up to me and it was, well," David flushed a slight red and murmured, "hot."

Kurt's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting him to say that. "Oh. That's...hell I don't know what that is," he said making Dave chuckle.

"I know it's...odd...to say the least. Anyway I think the combination of my secret weighing down on me and you looking hot, it all just kind of exploded. I never once specifically thought '_hey go kiss Hummel'_. It was wrong of me to force that on you. I swear Kurt. I'm so, so sorry. I'm sorry I stole your first kiss from you. I'm sorry." Dave hadn't realized he was crying until Kurt brushed his thumbs over his cheeks to wipe the tears away. Kurt stood up, stepped in between Dave's legs, and wrapped Dave up into a tight hug.

"Dave, I know you didn't do that intentionally. It may have been stolen, but , I'll be honest, the kiss wasn't too bad. You don't need to be sorry." Kurt leaned back slightly so he could look directly into Dave's tear filled eyes and said, "I forgive you. I forgive you for all of it. We started fresh. Everything is good now. I promise. So don't be so hard on yourself okay?"

"I'll try. Thanks Kurt. You are more than amazing. I'm so lucky to know you." Dave pulled Kurt back in to continue the hug. Kurt started to softly hum an unknown melody into Dave's hair, hoping it will help calm him down.

Out in the hallway, a figure glared with hate-filled eyes at the pair embracing in the choir room. Tightening his fists and clenching his teeth, he stomped out of the school unseen. _So the fairy spread his gayness to Karofsky. That's the last straw. The fag is getting handled. And soon. I'll make sure of it._

**A/N: Alrighty then, there you have it! I hope you enjoyed it. This may be my favorite chapter so far. Any ideas, criticisms, etc. feel free to let me know. Until next time...**

**~Jen~**


	5. Bonds

6

**Disclaimer: Own Glee? Nope I don't.**

_Any who here's the next chapter. I would like to note that if you're keeping up with this story there are times where details may be repeated. I'm not thrilled that it ends up happening but there is always a reason behind it so please bare with me on that front. Hope you enjoy it! I'm proud of this chapter, yet iffy on it at the same time. Honest opinions would be greatly appreciated. :) **Jen**_

_**On a side note I really want to thank **__**GLEEgrl11839**__** for her wonderful review. I'm glad I have been able to write in a way that you can imagine it happening, and I hope to continue to do so. Again, thank you so much! You are amazing :)**_

**Chapter 5: Bonds**

On a Friday morning Dave and Kurt were leaning against the lockers waiting for Mercedes to get the books she needed for her morning classes. For the last week, Mercedes had been thinking about a certain idea constantly, but she wasn't exactly sure how to present it to the two boys. She was kind of afraid of their reactions. Maybe being blunt is the best way to go. Better than beating around the bush. She shut her locker and turned to her best friend and the boy that was oddly enough becoming one of her closest friends.

"Hey guys, I had an idea that I wanted to run by you," Mercedes started.

"Shoot," Kurt said, his interest piqued.

"Do you guys have any plans tonight?"

The two thought about it before giving a simultaneous, "no."

"Well I was hoping, that maybe, you two would want to come over to my house tonight."

"To do what?" Dave enquired.

"I don't know. Whatever we decide to end up doing. I figured we could talk, watch some movies, eat pizza. Just relax and have fun. That sort of thing," she shrugged.

"Dave. What 'Cedes is pretty much saying is that she wants to have a sleepover," Kurt supplied bluntly.

"Ha, yeah, Kurt pretty much summed it up. I just didn't want you to think I was lame if I spit it out like that." Mercedes ducked her head, suddenly bashful.

"I wouldn't think you're lame. I actually think it sounds like fun. But wouldn't your folks have a problem with me staying over?"

"Nope. I ran the idea past them a little while ago, and after some discussion they said it would be fine. They never mind when Kurt stays over, so they know nothing will happen since he'll be there. Also it helps that you're not the jackass bully anymore. I told them you were becoming a great friend."

"Wow. I don't know what to say, but thank you Mercedes. I say we go for it. What about you Kurt? You in?" Dave and Mercedes turned to Kurt to await his response.

"Duh. Like you even have to ask." Kurt rolled his eyes at them making them both chuckle. "This is going to be SO much fun!"

"Definitely. Um...Mercedes?"

"Yeah Dave?"

"I'm definitely looking forward to hanging out, but there are some things that I think you should know. It'll be in private, and I think it'll be the best time to do it."

Kurt placed his hand on Dave's arm and looked intensely into his eyes, "are you sure? You know you don't need to do anything you don't want to."

"I think it's time. Don't you?" Dave shrugged, "besides Mercedes is becoming one of my best friends. A lot of it involves you, so as your best friend she has a right to know. I trust her. You won't tell anyone what we talk about tonight, right 'Cedes?"

"Nah I won't tell anyone anything. Like how they say: what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. Instead it'll be whatever you tell me at the slumber party stays at the slumber party."

Dave couldn't help but laugh at that, no matter how silly it sounded. "Thanks. Tonight I just want you to keep in mind that I'm not that guy anymore. Some of the stuff I have to say you may not like, but I'm gonna say it any way. I have to. For myself."

"Okay. I will definitely keep that in mind. I'm glad you're trusting me with this." Kurt smiled at Dave, proud that he was stepping up to the plate. He's right, there are some things that Mercedes isn't going to like, but he's still moving forward and risking the friendship they've only recently formed and putting it on the line. As the warning bell rang for the start of the day, Kurt shot Dave a quick wink before they all headed off to class.

*GLEE*

Dave was nervous. He felt as if he was crawling out of his skin. Closing his eyes, he quickly wiped his sweaty hands on the leg of his jeans and rapped on Mercedes front door before he could talk himself out of it. When Dave first decided that Mercedes deserved to know the truth about him being gay, that's all he planned on saying. He would tell her he's gay and that would be that. Yet for some stupid reason his brain – and heart – decided that she deserved the whole story. Even all the pieces concerning Kurt that he wasn't exactly looking too forward to sharing. He can't help but think that he always fucks things up subconsciously any time something good happens in his life. His unexpected friendship with both Mercedes and Kurt were both so precious, and here he was risking that precious gift all because of his stupid subconscious. _Why can't I be like Azimio? He never seems to have a conscious. If I could be like that, I wouldn't be shooting myself in the foot right now. Ugh! Being nice and honest is so stressful. But better than being a jackass, right? Shit here I am arguing in my own head that I didn't even notice when the door was opened._

Dave blushed a deep scarlet as he mumbled a hello to Mercedes before following her upstairs. Her room surprised yet didn't surprise him. Each wall was a different color: one was a deep purple, one a bright electric blue, one as green as grass, and the last was a weird silver color. Pictures of varies divas graced the walls in some places. Photos of friends and family – especially of her and Kurt – were placed throughout the room. The room may be bold, but it had an odd calming effect on Dave. It made him feel safe, warm, and at peace. Dave was brought out of his musings once again by Mercedes. Apparently she said something he missed. Shaking himself from his thoughts, he gave Mercedes his full attention.

"White boy, what is going on with you? First at the front door and now here, it's like you couldn't even hear me."

"I'm sorry. I kind of spaced out and got caught up in my own thoughts."

"Anything you wanna talk about?"

"Yeah, but it has to do with what I need to tell you tonight. I'm going to wait until Kurt gets here so he can help me explain everything."

"Okay if that's what you want to do-" the doorbell rang bringing Mercedes response to a halt. Dave sat on the edge of the bed trying to calm himself down. The door opened a moment later to reveal Mercedes along with Kurt. Kurt looked as perfectly put together as he usually does. God is he beautiful.

Kurt gently placed his bag on the floor and went to squeeze Dave into a tight hug, "hey Ham-Hock. I'm glad you decided to show."

"Hey Fancy. I told you I'd be here and I'm here. No worries... at least not yet. I hope."

"Don't worry David you'll be fine. I'll support you one hundred percent. I'm not letting you deal with all of this alone."

"Thanks Kurt." The sound of a throat clearing brought them out of their own little bubble, causing both to blush slightly.

"Kurt. Dave. How do we want to do this? Have the talk first or the fun?"

Kurt looked to Dave and said, "I think maybe the talk first that way when we're trying to enjoy ourselves Dave won't be sitting there with the weight of what he has to say laying on his shoulders."

"Yeah, can we talk first 'Cedes? This is kind of eating me up alive. The anticipation alone is killing me."

"Alright then. Let's do this." All three of them gathered on the bed to get comfortable. Kurt and Dave were leaning side by side against the headboard while Mercedes sat cross-legged at the bottom of the bed facing them. Dave was fidgeting with the hem of his t-shirt and Kurt placed a hand on his arm to calm him. "Okay so where do you want to start?"

Taking a deep breath Dave blurted, "I'm gay." Mercedes could say she certainly wasn't expecting that.

"What?" She was dumbfounded. There was no other word for it.

"I'm gay Mercedes."

"You're gay, yet you bullied Kurt because he's gay? That's ridiculous!"

"I know and I've apologized profusely to Kurt for my actions. I know me being screwed up about my sexuality was no excuse for what I did. If anything it just made it worse. Trust me, I'm ashamed of what I've done."

"Hold up. The way it sounds is that you bullied Kurt not because he's gay but because he represented everything that you wish you could be but couldn't. Am I right?"

"Exactly. Before Kurt had transferred to Dalton because of me, the bullying escalated. Slushying became more frequent. Locker checks became more forceful. And then a week before he left, everything boiled over." Dave was barely half way through the story and tears were already falling rapidly down his cheeks. At some point, he wasn't sure when, his hand was taken into Kurt's. It gave him a sense of solid ground to stand on. He cleared his throat to continue, "that week..." but he got too choked up and looked to Kurt for help. Kurt gave a brief nod and picked up the story where it left off.

"That week was the week I met Blaine. He had given me advice on how to deal with my bullies. He told me to stand up, not to be a victim. I had my phone in my hand in the hallway one day when Dave came out of nowhere and threw me into the lockers. I had had enough. I followed him to the boy's locker room and started yelling at him. I repeatedly tried to get him to hit me but he just wouldn't do it. Instead he did something else. Something that shocked himself as much as it did me. Dave kissed me. That's how I found out he was gay. I wasn't going to tell anyone. Blaine came to school one day so we could try and talk to Dave, let him know that we were there if he needed us but he refused. I could understand that. It's Dave's choice to decide when and to whom he comes out to. Around the time of my parents' wedding, he threatened to kill me if I told anyone. As you know he got expelled, but then it was overturned so I left. Deep down I knew he didn't really mean that threat but at the time fear won over rationality. I forgave Dave for everything that happened. Like he said, his reasons don't condone his behavior but I can understand where it was coming from. That bully was never him in the first place. I may hate Karofsky but I can't hold "Karofsky's" actions against Dave. They're two different people."

Mercedes was stunned. Completely blown away. Dave is gay; he kissed Kurt; threatened him; hurt him; and then he apologized and Kurt's okay with that?

"Oh my God. That's... what in the hell? That's a lot of info to digest at once."

"Mercedes, please. You have to know that I feel horrible about the things I did. No matter how many times Kurt tells me to, I just can't seem to forgive myself. Hell, I don't know how he has. After he left I talked to my dad. I went to therapy and worked out my issues. My dad knows I'm gay and he was surprisingly okay with it. He said he'd rather have me be gay than have a psycho serial killer running around his house. So... what's going through that head of yours 'Cedes?"

She took a few deep breaths as she looked back and forth between Kurt and Dave. She then took note of their two hands clutched tightly together as well as Kurt's other hand resting on Dave's thigh. _Well, he doesn't act like someone who's terrified out of his mind. Looking at them now you'd think they'd been the best of friends forever or at least that they were lovers. Whoa! Now there's a thought. Hm. Wait. Wait. Dave kissed Kurt. So does that mean Dave liked/likes him?_

"First, Kurt, I have to ask to make sure. Are you really okay with all this?"

"Absolutely. Next to you, he's my best friend. I was surprised it turned out this way, but I sure as hell won't complain that it did," he assured her.

"Okay good. Now, Dave. I'll be honest. Most of the stuff I found out I'm not happy about at all. If I hadn't seen the way you are now or the way you look out for my boy, you would be out of here so fast your head would spin. But I think Kurt's right. Dave isn't Karofsky. And since that's true, that's the main reason why I'm gonna let all this go. We're all friends now. That's what matters most."

"Wow. You are incredible. I don't deserve you or Kurt as friends. No matter how many times I try to figure it out, I can never wrap my head around how anyone can forgive what I did. Even I can't get passed it. But, seriously Mercy, thank you. I was so scared I was going to lose you. I'm still going to do everything I can to prove that I'm not that bad guy anymore. You have my word on that."

Mercedes crawled towards Dave and wrapped him in a tight embrace. A few seconds later, Kurt wedged himself in between them to get in on the action. Settling back down in their spots they all laughed at Kurt's adorable antics. All of a sudden, Mercedes got a sneaky grin on her face and started to rub her hands together – preparing herself for some juicy info.

"So Dave. I have a question for you."

"Uh...okay..."

"What made you kiss Kurt?" Dave and Kurt both instantly blushed and tried to avoid Mercedes' eyes. A very muffled 'damn' could be heard from Dave's direction.

"Okay I'll tell you what I told Kurt. When he busted in the locker room yelling his head off and getting in my face it was pretty damn hot. I tried to fight it but yeah look how that turned out."

"Hm...so you liked Kurt."

"Shut up Mercedes," Dave stated, and then picked up a throw pillow and threw it at her. They all erupted in laughter and continued to throw pillows at each other for a little while.

Out of absolutely nowhere Mercedes shouted, "this is so freakin' awesome!" causing the two boy to look at each other with identical 'is she crazy' looks.

"What is?" Kurt asked.

"Not only do I have one gay best friend, but now I have two!"

"You're such a weirdo."

"Mercedes, you're still not going to say anything are you? I mean I'm slowly coming out but I don't want everyone to know just yet. Especially Az."

"Dave I'm not going to out you. Your secret is safe with me. Don't worry."

"Cool."

"So...who's ready for some movies?"

"Oh Gaga please tell me you got something with some yummy looking men in it," Kurt begged.

"Bitch please. I figured _'Fast & Furious_' would be a good one, and to go with it I got _'Fast Five'_. When I was picking out movies, I was thinking Dave was straight so I was trying to find something that would satisfy you but at the same time be entertaining for Dave. Now that I know he's gay, we can all enjoy the good looking men as well as the cars, violence, etc. on top."

"Mercedes don't take this the wrong way but if you were a dude I'd so pop the question right now."

Mercedes popped the DVD into her Blu-Ray player and then joined the boys on the pallet of blankets and pillows they all had set up on the floor. They knew that her bed wouldn't accommodate the three of them, so they decided to take all the blankets, sleeping bags, and pillows and make a make-shift mattress for them to share. Mercedes tried to keep all of her attention on the movie, but her eyes kept being drawn to her two best friends. She couldn't help but notice that Kurt would occasionally lean on Dave or Dave would put his arm around Kurt. At one point, when they started laying down to get more comfortable, Kurt had ended up curled up into Dave. Dave would wrap his arm around him as if he was the most precious thing in the world. By now she had already figured out that Dave felt something for Kurt, but now she was wondering what was going through Kurt's head. After all, he was getting pretty cozy with the guy.

They spent the entire night watching movies that – according to Kurt – HAD to include delicious looking men, and telling various random stories. They stuffed their faces with whatever food they could find and just rejoiced in the feeling that they weren't alone because they had each other. By 3:30 they started to wind down and settle in for a few hours sleep. Kurt was sandwiched in between Dave and Mercedes. His back was to Dave's muscled chest, and he wrapped an arm around his bestie linking their fingers. They drifted off one by one into the best sleep they've had in a long time.

**A/N: Okay folks well there you have it. I know a lot of it was dialogue but it's what makes the story move forward. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. Any critiques let me know. Until next time... :) ~Jen~**


	6. Spill

6

**Disclaimer: Glee does not belong to me. I also don't own the vague Mean Girls reference used. **

**Chapter 6: Spill**

Midmorning on the day after Mercedes' sleepover, Kurt, Dave, and Mercedes woke up to find themselves in a rather surprising manner. Somehow during the night Dave ended up in Kurt's spot in the middle. Kurt and Mercedes flanked him on each side, Dave's arms wrapped around them, with their heads resting upon Dave's shoulders. The three laid there silently embracing the peace and serenity that surrounded them. The silence was broken when Mercedes' stomach let out a loud rumble.

"Mercedes, I think you're stomach is awake," Kurt murmured drowsily.

"Oh bite me Hummel," she grumbled, "I'll be right back," as she stumbled her way into her bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

"Dave. I don't want to get up." Kurt attempted to snuggle further into Dave's warmth but he was already as close to him as he could get aside from being on top of him.

"Why not?" Having the chance to hold Kurt in his arms was something that Dave only ever dreamed about. He never once thought there was even the slightest possibility that it could happen.

"'Cause you're so comfy. Like a teddy bear. A muscled, soft teddy bear." After realizing what he just said, Kurt flew up into a sitting position looking at Dave in slight horror. "Oh my God. Did I just say that out loud? My slow-waking brain needs a filter apparently." He put his hands over his face, trying to hide his embarrassing.

"Kurt," Dave started as he reached to take Kurt's hands in his own, "it's okay. We can totally act as if what you said was never spoken. You have no reason to be embarrassed. If it helps, I'll admit that having you pressed next to me felt like heaven. How about that? Now we can be even." That admission made both of them turn bright shades of red, but Kurt nodded his agreement anyways. "Okay. Good. Glad that's settled."

Mercedes came out of the bathroom looking more awake then she did when she entered. "Good morning boys. I'm starving. I can't believe it's 10:45. Who else is up for food?"

Dave's eyes widened slightly, "what time did you say it was?"

"10:45."

"Shit. I'm supposed to meet my dad and my aunt, I think, for lunch. I can't believe I forgot. I hate to run out on you guys like this." Dave raced to get all of his stuff together, trying to make sure he got everything.

"Dave, it's fine. Don't worry about it. We totally understand," Kurt assured him as he handed him his cell phone that he left on the bed. "You don't want to forget that."

"Definitely not. Thanks for inviting me to the sleep over. I really had fun hanging out with you guys. It's got to be the most fun I've had in a long time."

"We were more than glad you were here. I had no idea that my sleep over idea would bring us even closer to each other, but after that talk it certainly did. You'll always be welcome in my home Dave. And thank you for trusting me with the truth. Like I said before, it stays between us. Now don't get me wrong I love having you here, but you need to get out. You're going to be late," Mercedes said as she stepped to wrap Dave in a hug.

"Thanks Mercy. That means the world to me. And you're right, I am going to be late."

"Well, Kurt, I'm heading to the kitchen to start us something to eat while you say goodbye to Dave." Mercedes swiftly left the room, leaving the two boys by themselves.

"I guess I should walk you out David."

"You don't have to do that Kurt. But...I guess I won't complain about getting that little bit of extra time with you." They smiled at each other and slowly made their way downstairs.

Stopping at the front door, Kurt turned to Dave, "text me later?"

"Without a doubt." Dave, sad that he had to leave his friends (especially Kurt), wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller boy. He breathed in deep, attempting to commit the essence that solely belongs to Kurt to his mind. He let him go when a sudden desire popped into his head. Before Kurt could realize what he was about to do, Dave pressed a soft, gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth. Dave, bashful, lifted his head, murmured a quiet, "talk to you later Kurt," and left.

Making the door was shut all the way, Kurt shakily pressed his fingertips where Dave's lips had just touched. If he closed his eyes he could still feel the feather light touch.

"White boy, are you coming or do I have to eat all your food too?" Mercedes yelled from the kitchen, breaking Kurt from his thoughts. He walked into the kitchen to find her sitting at the table where a place of scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and orange juice was set for each of them. She looked up to see him entering the kitchen. "Ah there you are. You better eat up because you and I are going to be having ourselves a little chat when we're done."

"Um, a little chat? About what?"

"Oh you know what."

"I can't possibly think of anything we need to talk about. Unless it's about how horribly dressed Rachel was yesterday. That was absolutely horrid." Kurt shuttered at the thought.

"Not gonna work baby. Now eat."

"Fine," Kurt mumbled, not at all looking forward to their upcoming conversation. He didn't want to have to answer any of Mercedes' questions. Mostly because he wasn't even sure of the answers himself.

*GLEE*

Back up in Mercedes room, after they finished with their brunch, Mercedes sat on her bed and watched Kurt pace back and forth in front of her. To see her usually composed friend so frazzled actually kind of amused her. She can practically see his wheels turning in his head.

"Boy you're wearing a hole in my carpet," she started making Kurt jump. He sighed deeply before joining her on the bed.

"Sorry 'Cedes."

"No reason to be sorry. I just wanna know what's going on."

"I don't know."

"Should I just be blunt when I ask you this then?"

"When are you not?"

"Yeah, I'll pretend like you didn't just say that. My question is: do you like Dave?" Her question was greeted by silence. "Come on baby boy. From what he said last night, we can see that Dave likes you. But how do you feel about him?"

"He probably doesn't even like me. Maybe it's because I'm the only gay guy he knows."

"Don't give me that. You don't see the way he looks at you."

"I highly doubt there is any specific way Dave looks at me. No more than the way he does anyone else."

"No way. His face when he sees you is like your face when you see a new Marc Jacobs scarf that you absolutely must have. Now quit deflecting and tell me about _you_."

"I don't know how I feel. Every day that goes by, I see more and more of the real Dave. The one he keeps hidden deep down away from the rest of the world. I always used to think of him as some Neanderthal but he's actually pretty smart. He's funny. He's got the weirdest sense of humor. He's not into fashion, but he'll sit there and listen to me go on and on as if I have the brightest idea in the world. We don't have too many of the same things in common, but he'll patiently listen about anything that I care about. Even if we're sitting in silence, it's not awkward. I'm sure even you can admit that he's not hard on the eyes. He's strong. Sweet. Loyal. He gives good hugs. He's got the cutest dimple." Mercedes sat there and listened watching Kurt's face as he stared further out into space.

"Um, baby, I didn't ask you to describe him but that does tell me everything I wanted to know." She couldn't help but let out a brief chuckle. Her boy had it bad and he didn't even know it.

"What does it tell you?"

"You'll figure it out on your own soon enough. Don't worry."

"You're seriously not going to tell me? After all that?"

"Nope."

"Fine," Kurt huffed, rolling his eyes in his typical diva fashion.

*GLEE*

Across town, a young man walked into his parents' bedroom, opened the closet, and reached into the safe to pull out his dad's hand gun. He tested to see how it felt in his hand and made sure there were bullets loaded in the gun. He made sure to put everything as it was before he came into the room so no-one would be able to tell that he'd ever been in there. Retreating back into his own room, he placed the gun in a box and slid it under the bed. It wasn't time for him to use it on the fag yet, but soon he would put his plan into action. The fairy wouldn't even see it coming.

*GLEE*

**FROM: Kurt**

_Hey =)_

**FROM: Dave**

_Hey Kurt._

**FROM: Kurt**

_What are you up to?_

**FROM: Dave**

_Just got back from lunch with my dad. Why, what's up?_

**FROM: Kurt**

_Well I was wondering if you weren't busy, maybe you could come over and help me with this stupid trig homework? I'm having some trouble._

**FROM: Dave**

_I'd be happy to help. I'll be over in 10?_

**FROM: Kurt**

_Sounds good. See you soon._

*GLEE*

At the sound of the doorbell, Kurt quickly turned the TV off and made his way to the door. The smile on his face grew even wider when he saw Dave standing on his doorstep. He moved aside to let him in and took his jacket from him to hang on the coat rack.

"I see you weren't kidding when you said ten minutes."

"Yeah I don't live to far from here."

"Ah makes sense."

"Yeah. Um, Kurt, is your dad cool with me being here?"

"Not at first," a voice spoke from the kitchen doorway causing the two boys to jump. Neither one had seen Burt appear.

"Hi, sir. I can leave if you want," Dave offered, slightly intimidated by the older Hummel.

"You don't have to leave. How about we all go into the living room for a minute, there are some things I want to say real quick and then I'll leave you boys alone." Kurt and Dave shared a quick look before following Burt into the living room, and then taking a seat side by side on the couch. Burt sat in his recliner and looked to Dave, "now when Kurt got home from his first day back at McKinley we had a little talk. I had thought you were messing with him again, but he was quick to assure me that it wasn't you but rather some other guys. He also informed me that you two wanted to try and be friends. I won't lie, I didn't think that was too good of an idea. But Kurt explained to me that you looked out for him, and were even beaten up for protecting him. So, first, I want to say thank you for looking out for my boy. I want to protect him but I know I can't always be there. I'm glad to know that you were. From how things have been going, I'm willing to give you a chance. Only one. You blow it and that's it. No second chances. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir. I understand. After all the stuff I put Kurt through -all of which I'm not proud of- looking out for him is the least I could do. I appreciate your thanks but they aren't necessary. And I don't want anyone, especially Kurt, to think that the only reason I'm looking out for him is because of my past behavior because it's not. Kurt is amazing. Him and Mercedes both have become my best friends. I'd protect them with my life. As for the one chance, I get it. I don't even deserve that much, but thank you. I'll do everything within my power not to blow it. The last thing I want to do is disappoint Kurt and you, sir."

"Then it sounds like we're all on the same page," Burt reached out and shook Dave's hand in understanding. "So, what are you boys up to today?"

"Ugh, math. Stupid, stupid math," Kurt grumbled, "I had to ask Dave to come over and help me with it. He's a genius with math. Stupid Mr. Calculus taker." Burt raised his eyebrow (in a rather adequate Kurt-like fashion) at Dave.

"One, math isn't stupid. Two, I can't help it that I'm in calculus while you're in trig. I get math. It makes sense. No matter where you are in the world or what language you speak math will always be the same. There's right and there's wrong. No gray area."

"I still strongly believe that math is evil and that's all there is to it." Kurt sighed dramatically and slumped back onto the couch in a rather un-Kurt-like fashion. Dave and Burt laughed at Kurt's antics.

"Well I wish I could help, but I'm getting rather old so any math skills I may have are pretty much useless. I'll leave you boys to it. I'll be in the garage if anyone needs me. Oh, David, will you be staying for dinner?"

"Um...I don't know sir."

Burt got up and placed a hand on Dave's shoulder, "we'd be glad to have you son. Why don't you think about it, and when Carol gets home you have Kurt let her know we have a guest if that's what you decide. Sound good?"

"Yes sir."

"Oh and Dave," Burt said over his shoulder as he made to enter the garage, "cut it with the sir crap. Call me Burt."

After the door shut after his father, Kurt turned to Dave, "well that was interesting."

"At least now I can breathe. Your old man is scary."

"Oh please. He's all bark and barely any bite. Now come on, we can head down to my room. I want to get this math over with so we can both just relax. If you're cool with that I mean."

Dave reached the bottom of the stairs and took in Kurt's room. "That's fine by me. Kurt your room is awesome. It's so you. I love it."

Kurt was secretly insecure about what Dave's reaction would be to his room. It's not decorated to everybody's taste, but he still gets a little scared of being judged about it. Upon hearing Dave's opinion Kurt blushed, "thanks Dave. I'm glad you like it. Not everyone does."

"Nah, it's great. When I get the idea to change my room up some, I'll have to ask you to help. Nothing too crazy though."

"Yeah, I went overboard once and let's just say it ended up with Finn getting kicked out and all this drama happened. The point is I wouldn't go psycho with your room. I'd be glad to help. Just let me know." Kurt was afraid Dave would ask about what he was talking about, but thankfully he just let it slide.

"I'll definitely do that."

"Great. Now...math." The boys settled on Kurt's couch in front of the open textbooks. There weren't too many problems to do, so they were able to get through them rather quickly. Dave was even able to describe the process of each problem in a much easier and understandable way then Kurt's own teacher did. With that out of the way, they set back, turned on the TV, and talked about their days in such a way that you wouldn't think that they had seen each other yesterday. When Carol could be heard moving around upstairs in the kitchen, Kurt muted the TV and asked, "so what have you decided about dinner?"

"Are you sure it's such a good idea?"

"I want you to stay. Please Dave."

"Okay I'll stay because you want me to."

"Yay!" Kurt hugged Dave tightly before running upstairs to let Carol know to set an extra place for dinner.


	7. UhOh!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**A/N: **_Just to warn you, I made Finn act like a douche in this chapter. I'm not sure why except maybe I was bored. Who knows? It's been awhile since I last updated but life happens. Plus I have to be in a certain mood to write. I tend to read more than anything else…oops. Hope you enjoy._

**Chapter 7: Uh-Oh!**

Burt and Dave were sitting at the table while Kurt and Carole finished bringing in the last of the food. Carole sat opposite Burt at the end of the table while Kurt slid into the chair beside Dave. Everyone froze when Finn skidded into the dining room. His face quickly morphed into anger upon seeing the bigger jock next to his step-brother. It seemed that Finn wasn't up to date on everything. "What the hell do you think you're doing here Karofsky?" Finn growled at the boy.

"Finn, shut up," Kurt said.

Burt stood, quickly sensing that some things needed to be explained to the taller teen. "Finn, just calm down. I invited Dave to dinner."

"Why would you do that? He threatened Kurt!"

"Seriously are you that clueless? I've been hanging out with David since I came back to McKinley. We're friends. Plus he's been looking out for me. He even stuck his neck out with Azimio."

"Burt, you can't be okay with this."

"I can and I am. I've talked both with David and his father. There are some facts that you don't need to know that helped convince me. I think they'll be good for each other. Now please sit down so we can eat before it gets cold." Finn dropped into his seat, still sending daggers at the jock while Kurt was sending his own to his brother. Dave was his guest. He shouldn't have talked to him like that. Kurt sent a smile Dave's way and gave a reassuring squeeze to his thigh, receiving a shy smile in return. Everyone figured the best way to deal with Finn was by simply ignoring him, at least until he stopped acting like a jerk.

"So, boys, how was the sleepover with Mercedes?" Carole asked.

"Totally awesome," Kurt quipped with a small shoulder shrug making Dave chuckle.

"It was the best time I've had in awhile. I mean I've crashed at friends' houses during video game marathons, but this was cooler," Dave admitted. He directed his attention to Kurt, "I think we should do it again sometime. We can do it at my house if you want. My dad wouldn't mind. He really likes you actually."

"Oh that would be fun. We can ask 'Cedes Monday what she thinks. Dad, if we do figure something out can I go? Please."

"Sure. Figure out the details and let me know. I'll talk to Paul too."

"Thanks dad. You're the best."

"So, Karofsky, a slumber party? Really? I would've thought you'd think it's too gay or something," Finn blurted. Burt and Carole were flat out shocked Finn would say such a thing, Kurt was quite hurt by Finn's behavior, and Dave just looked at the boy in disbelief. Before anyone could reprimand the tall teen, Dave spoke.

"Dude it's not like I can catch something I already have. Not that it's contagious. Geez," and he rolled his eyes in a very Kurt-like fashion. Burt smirked at the boy, proud to see him stand up for his and Kurt's sexuality. Kurt was a mixture of pride, awe, and disbelief. Finn had his typical confused face on and could only utter a 'huh?' Finn's misunderstanding caused everyone to break out into laughter.

"Dude, what do you mean? I don't get it."

"Now there's a shocker," Kurt muttered.

"Finn, just think about it."

"Something you already have. Are you sick or something?"

"I'm gay dude. Get it now?"

"That's impossible."

"You have got to be kidding me. Dave really is gay. We've all talked about it and what's done is done. And Finn you are going to keep this little information about David quiet, Kurt insisted.

"Why? I don't owe him anything."

"You can't just out someone! It's that person's decision to make."

"Kurt, it's okay," Dave tried to reassure the teen.

"No David, it's wrong. You don't force someone to come out until they're ready. All it takes is one look at me and anyone can tell I'm gay, but I never once said the words until I was ready. He has no right to out you. Period. God Finn, I can't believe you."

"Kurt's right honey. You're going to keep this information to yourself. Do you understand me?" Carole questioned.

"Fine whatever. If Karofsky wants to be a closeted fag then that's his choice." The silence around the table was deafening. Kurt was the first to react. He threw down his silverware, pushed his plate away, shot a betrayed look to Finn, and then ran to his room slamming the door behind him. Dave's first instinct was to punch Finn, but his main priority was Kurt.

"Burt, if it's okay with you, I think I'll go check on Kurt," Dave said.

"No. He's my brother I'll-" Finn began before being cut off.

"You, Finn, are staying right where you are. And you're going to stay away from my son. Dave, would you please go and check on him? You know where it is."

"No problem sir." Dave got up to leave but stopped when an idea struck him, "actually sir, maybe he could stay at my place for the rest of the weekend. As long as you and my dad agree that is. It might do him some good to get out for a little bit."

"That's a good idea Dave. You go on down and I'll call your dad. I'll be there as soon as I get off the phone. Then I'm planning on having a nice long chat with Finn."

"Yes sir. And could you mention Mercedes to my dad? I think Kurt would feel better if she was around." Receiving a nod from the elder Hummel, Dave raced to the room he was directed to. He knocked on the door, praying to get a response.

"Go away," a voice mumbled.

"Come on Fancy, it's just me. Please let me in. I'm freaking out out here," he pleaded. It wasn't for several agonizing seconds before he heard movement and a lock turning. He cracked the door open slowly, peeking into the room in hope of not startling the young singer. "Kurt? Where are you? Please come out. You know I won't hurt you." In a flash, the doors of the closet flew open and Dave found himself with an armful of a sobbing Kurt. He wrapped his arms tightly around the boy, rocking him side to side, hoping to soothe him even the slightest bit. "Come on Kurt, you're going to make yourself sick. You need to calm down."

"I-I-I…" Kurt stuttered.

"Shh it's okay. I know it won't be easy but take a deep breath and try to relax." He gently guided them to a seat on the end of Kurt's bed. He continued rubbing the boy's back and gave Kurt a moment to collect himself.

"I'm so sorry," Kurt finally rasped. Dave's brow furrowed. He had no idea why Fancy was apologizing; he hadn't done anything.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Finn's behavior. You're a guest and my friend. He shouldn't have said what he did to you."

"Exactly. He shouldn't have. That's all Finn's doing. Besides it's not like I haven't done and/or said worse to you."

"This is different David. That wasn't the person you really are, and you've more than made up for all that stuff in the past."

"Either way Finn's behavior isn't your fault."

"But if I-"

"No. I'm not letting you blame yourself for this. End of story. Now, I talked to your dad and I have a proposal for you."

Kurt sat upright and wiped at his face, "what?"

"What do you say to a sleepover at my place? We have Mercedes come and keep your mind off things."

"I don't know…"

"I'll even let you guys dress me up and pick out what I wear to school Monday."

Kurt quickly hopped off his bed and headed to his closet, "oh my gosh I need to pack an overnight bag! This is going to be so much fun!" Dave couldn't contain the grin that overtook his face at making Kurt happy. He watched in amusement as Kurt fluttered about mumbling to himself. A sudden knock on the door made them both freeze. They were both dreading that it would be Finn. When the person opening the door and descending into the room was revealed to be Burt, a collective sigh of relief was released.

"Hey boys. How are you holding up son?"

"Been better," was all the boy mumbled before he reentered his wardrobe. Burt turned his attention to the football player hoping to get a more insightful answer.

Dave shrugged a shoulder, "I told Kurt that he and Mercedes can dress me up and pick out my clothes for school Monday. That got him pretty excited."

Burt chuckled. "I'm sure it did. Looks like you figured out the secret weapon. Are you sure you want to do that?"

"It'll be worth it. If only to get that gleam back into his eyes."

"Thank you." No further clarification was needed; he knew what the elder Hummel meant so he just nodded. "I called your dad and explained everything to him. He was fully supportive of your idea and said to just head over whenever you're ready. Did you get a hold of Mercedes?"

"Not yet. I was waiting to see what my dad said."

"Okay. Also, since tomorrow's a school night and the three of you can't all ride in your truck, how about you leave it here and take Kurt's Escalade? That way you all can ride to school together and afterwards Kurt can bring you back here to pick your truck up."

"As long as Kurt's cool with it then it works for me. I'm going to call 'Cedes real quick."

Dave went to a quiet corner to make the call while Burt watched his son come out the closet with an armful of outfits. "How you doing kiddo?"

"Fine," Kurt shrugged.

"No you're not. It's understandable that what Finn said upset you."

"Isn't it a little stupid though? I mean he said it to Dave not me."

"It's anything but stupid. You and Dave are both gay so no matter whom it was directed at it would affect you both. Take, for example, when David used to bully you. Any names he called you he was also calling himself. It hurt you both. Do you get what I'm trying to say? Even if I am explaining it badly."

Kurt chuckled. "No dad I get it. That was just the last thing I expected from Finn of all people."

"I know bud, me too. He will be getting a long chat after you head out."

"Great, that'll just give him more reason to hate me."

"I don't think Finn hates you, even though he isn't exactly proving otherwise right now. But I don't want you dwelling on that tonight. I want you to enjoy yourself and have a good time with Dave and Mercedes. I'll deal with Finn. Is that understood?"

"Yeah dad. Right now my mind is racing about getting to dress Dave up. This is going to be so much fun!" Burt chuckled at his son.

"As long as you promise not to kill me Fancy," Dave said as he rejoined the Hummel men.

"Kill you, Ham-hock? Never!" he mock gasped.

"That's a relief. I should warn you now that Mercedes was pretty angry. I didn't think I'd ever get her to calm down and stop threatening to cut Finn. She said she'll meet us at my house. I think you should prepare yourself to get cuddled. That is between all her threats I mean."

"I love Mercedes dearly, but I have to say that she can be quite scary. And if either if you boys spread that around you'll have to deal with me," Burt mock scowled causing the teenagers to laugh.

"Don't worry dad. The fact that you're scared of a seventeen year old girl will stay between us."

"Oh Burt," Dave reached into his pocket and pulled out his key ring, removing the key to his truck, "here's the key to my truck just in case you need to move it or something. I have a weird thing about leaving my car somewhere and the possibility that it needs to be moved. Better safe than sorry."

"Thanks Dave. It should be fine where it is but it's not a bad idea."

"Well I think I have everything. You ready Dave?" Kurt asked.

"Yup."

"Before you go, there is something I need to say. I want to apologize to you David."

"That's really not necessary sir."

"Please. I want you to know how sorry I am about how I've acted since Kurt told me you guys were going to be friends. I shouldn't have been so hard about it."

"With all due respect, I think you were easier on me than I deserved. I was an idiot and I did a lot of things that I will always regret. I deserved whatever you threw at me."

"You made mistakes. That just proves you're as human as the rest of us. More importantly I wanted to tell you how proud of you I am. You've really turned your life around. You are a good man David. I'm honored to have you in my life, especially Kurt's life. I've learned a lot from you and my son both."

A tear slid down Kurt's cheek at his father's words as he watched his dad reach out to shake his best friend's hand. With watery eyes Dave returned the gesture. "Thank you sir. I'm kind of at a loss for words, but thanks."

"You're welcome. Now you guys better get going before Mercedes starts to get worried."

"Good point. Dave, are you okay with driving? I'm still a little shaky," Kurt said, holding his keys out to the bigger boy.

"Sure Kurt."

"Wow. Dave, you should feel special. I get a 30 minute lecture whenever I need to drive Kurt's car. It shows how much he must trust you."

"Then I'm honored. I'll do what I can to not let him down."

"Good man," Burt said when he patted the boy on the back as the two teens headed up the stairs. No one was expecting Finn to be in the kitchen when they passed through. It was obvious that Carole had been trying to do everything to get her son up to his room with no success. Dave and Kurt were hoping to bypass the angered boy without talking to him, but Finn wasn't letting that happen.

"Burt, what are you doing? You can't let Kurt go stay with that asshole!"

"I can and I am. What Kurt's doing is no longer your concern."

Seeing as trying to reason with his step-father wasn't going to work, Finn decided to turn his attention to his step-brother. "Kurt, man, come on. You know I wasn't talking about you at dinner. You're my brother. You shouldn't be anywhere near that psycho. Kurt, please."

Seeing how uncomfortable Kurt was getting, Dave placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Come on Fancy. It'll be okay."

It was at this point that Finn noticed Dave had the keys to Kurt's baby. This only seemed to upset the taller teen even more. "Are you fucking kidding me? That bastard's allowed to drive the Escalade? I'm not even allowed to! Why can no one see that that no good, poor excuse of a person is no good for Kurt? All he's going to do is hurt him!"

Kurt finally snapped. Hands curled into tight fists, Kurt stalked towards Finn and punched him right in the eye with all the power he could muster. The force of the blow knocked Finn up against the wall and he slid down to the floor. Everyone was shocked. That would definitely leave a mark. With a voice laced heavily with venom, Kurt growled, "you need to shut the hell up! David is twice the man you could ever hope to be. Yeah he's made some mistakes, but unlike you he's learned from them and grew as a man. And for the record, don't you ever speak to either one of us like that ever again or I will you hit you again without hesitation. Let's get out of here Dave." With that being said, the pale teen stormed out of the house in a classic Kurt Hummel fashion with his father and Dave trailing behind.

A word wasn't spoken until the trio had reached the car and Kurt placed his bags in the backseat. "Kurt-," Burt began.

"Dad, please don't. If you're upset with me for what I did, can we save it for later? It's been a hell of a day."

"I'm not upset. At least not with you. I've always told you that violence is never the answer, but I'm proud of you for sticking up for yourself."

"I feel like I should apologize, but I can't because it wouldn't be entirely sincere. I'm not sorry I punched Finn. I am, however, sorry that you had to witness that. I just kind of snapped."

"Remind me to never piss you off again," Dave mumbled, earning himself a 'you're not helping' look from Kurt.

"Kurt, you don't have to explain. I hate to say it but Finn's behavior had it coming. I want you boys to put it out of your minds for now. Mercedes is probably running Paul up the wall right now. Also Paul invited me to dinner tomorrow night, if that's okay with you of course."

"What about Carole and the Frankenteen?"

"Finn? Absolutely not."

"I'd really like it if Carole would come. But I'll understand if she doesn't considering I just hit her son."

"Carole adores you. She's as upset about this whole thing as I am. We'll be there."

"Thanks dad."

Burt drew his baby boy into a hug, hoping to convey the depth of his love for him. "I love you Kurt."

"I know. I love you too, dad."

"And you," Burt began addressing Dave, "take care of my boy. Is that understood?"

"Kurt can take good care of himself, but between 'Cedes and me he'll be okay. We won't let him down. I promise you sir."

"Good. We'll see you tomorrow." With that Burt stood back while his son and his best friend headed away from their home. The home Kurt should be able to live in without having to worry about a thing. A place that should protect him from all the bad things in the world. Just thinking about it made Burt livid. His son shouldn't be driven out of his own home. It looks like it's time that he and Finn had that chat he promised earlier.

* * *

><p>Dave's prediction regarding Mercedes was true. One minute she'd be squeezing Kurt to pieces and the next she'd be going off on a rant. It's like she couldn't decide which emotion and action to go with. They were, however, able to distract Kurt for a few hours with dress up. When it seemed like the boy's mind was starting to wander, even Paul volunteered himself to Kurt's mercy for a makeover (which Kurt didn't hesitate to accept). Dave was a tad surprised at his dad's willingness to go through a makeover for Kurt, but Dave figured why the hell not since it was for the pale teen. Seeing Kurt enjoy himself and laugh freely after the day they had warmed him to his soul. Kurt deserves (more than anyone) to get to feel like this. The time for it is long overdue. The remainder of the weekend (including dinner with Burt and Carole who apologized profusely) went as well as they ever could have hoped. The trio always seemed to keep busy whenever they weren't eating or sleeping. And if there were the rare moments in which things got to be too much for Kurt and he couldn't stop himself from breaking down, then Mercedes and Dave were there to wrap themselves around the boy hoping to take away the tiniest bit of pain from him. It all almost worked. At least until Monday morning where Kurt knew he had to go to school and would no doubt see Finn.<p>

* * *

><p>Now that Finn knew who Kurt was around all day, all Kurt could feel was the tall jock's angry stare fixed on Kurt's every move. Kurt was surprised the boy didn't attempt to approach him while in both Dave and Mercedes' company. It seemed he wouldn't hesitate to come right at Dave, but Mercedes was totally different. Mercedes would eat you alive and then spit you out for daring to so much as sneeze in her boy's direction. Too bad that by the end of the day they were all going to find out that dealing with Finn was going to be nothing compared to what was coming. It was all about to get a whole lot worse…<p>

**A/N: There you have it. Sorry for that crappy ending but I really wanted to update for you guys and that's how it ended up. Next chapter will include even more drama and some serious violence. Since I have a good portion of the chapter already planned and written it shouldn't take as long to update. Until then,**

**-Jen**


	8. Shatter

**Chapter 8: Shatter**

_Well here we are once again. This is late, I know, so you have my apologies. First, I don't own glee (thank God). Second, there is violence in this chapter so you have been warned. Anyway I hope you like it._

Kurt singing will be in **bold**_.  
><em>Mercedes singing will be underlined.**  
><strong>Both singing will be in **bold and underlined.**

**Chapter 8**

Monday, for Kurt, was primarily spent avoiding Finn. Kurt even entertained the idea of skipping that afternoon's glee practice. Mercedes, Dave, and Kurt were just outside the choir room when the loud system came to life. "Attention students and faculty," Figgins began, "it seems we are currently in an emergency situation. I ask all faculty to execute code red precautions. Students, please enter the closest teacher occupied classroom. Lockdown instructions are to be followed until further instructions are given. Thank you." Mr. Schuester ran to the doorway and ushered the three students into the room and locked the door.

"Mr. Schue, what's going on?"Quinn asked.

"I want you all to try to remain as calm as possible and to try and avoid any windows or doorways. Code red means that authorities have been notified that a firearm has been reported somewhere on the premises. Everyone is to remain in this room until we're informed otherwise. We should all be perfectly safe here. So, let's all have a seat and wait."

Everyone – even Puck – was shaken at the possibility of someone having a gun running around somewhere in the school. A loud bang at the door caused all the room's occupants to jump. All eyes turned to see Azimio on the other side of the door's glass. "Mr. Schuester, please let me in," Azimio begged.

"Don't open the door," Rachel all but ordered.

"Come on, open the door! Hurry! I just saw this shady looking dude."

"Okay, kids, stand back." Mr. Schue unlocked and opened the door barely wide enough to let Azimio slide through. "Are you okay Azimio?"

"I'm good. I was right around the corner so I ran right here once the coast was clear."

"What did you see?"

"Some big dude I've never seen before was stalking down the hallway with what looked like a gun in his hand."

"Okay. I'm going to call to the front office and report this to Figgins." Mr. Schue only made it about halfway to his office when he was halted in his path. Before anyone knew what was happening, Azimio had pulled a gun from behind his back and aimed it straight at a shaky Kurt.

"Z, man, what are you doing?" Dave asked his once best friend.

"I'm doing you a favor dude. This homo is spreading the gay to you and I'm going to put a stop to it. Kill it at its source."

"You have it all wrong. Kurt hasn't done anything. Please just put the gun away." Dave edged his way so he was standing part way in front of the smaller teen.

"I have your back D." When it looked like Azimio was about to shoot, Dave pushed Kurt forcibly to behind the piano.

**~ BAM! ~**

Silence…

"No!" someone screamed. They all watched in horror as Dave fell to the floor. While Azimio was frozen, realizing what he had just done, Sam and Puck tackled the boy, knocking the gun out of his hand. Mercedes and Kurt scrambled to Dave's side, tears pouring down their cheeks.

"Damn white boy have you lost your mind?" Mercedes questioned with a small watery smile.

"I promised I'd protect Kurt. Had to make sure he didn't get hurt. Is he okay?"

"Dave, I'm okay. You saved me," Kurt said.

"Hey Fancy. I told your dad I'd protect you and 'Cedes with my life."

"I don't think he meant for you to do it literally. We need to put pressure on the wound. Hang in there for me, okay?" Kurt grabbed the jacket that someone passed him, pushing down on the bleeding boy's chest. He instantly felt bad when Dave screamed.

"Shh… it'll be okay Dave. You're a fighter. Fight," Mercedes ordered.

"'Cedes can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Just in case, watch out for Kurt for me."

"Don't even think like that Ham-hock. She's not going to need to do that because you're not going anywhere. You're staying right here with me." Kurt locked eyes with Dave, trying to express through his eyes alone how much he needed him. He gestured to Mercedes for her to take over putting pressure on Dave's chest so he could focus on the boy.

"How is he?" a voice from across the room asked. Kurt was pissed and on his feet within seconds. He stalked over to the questioning boy that was being held between Sam and Puck and got in his face.

"No! You don't get to ask anything about him. You lost that right the minute you brought out a gun. I hope you rot in hell you no good son of a bitch. You better hope he makes it because I won't hesitate to visit you in prison and kill you myself." With that being said Kurt made a fist, pulled his arm back, and punched Azimio as hard as he could. Azimio's head flew back and blood started flowing from his freshly broken nose. Kurt returned to his friend's side and held tightly to his hand.

"Damn that was hot Kurt."

"How are you feeling Dave?"

"Tired. I have a confession to make Fancy."

"Okay."

"No matter what happens I want you to know that I love you. I don't want you to ever forget that. Can you please do that for me?" His admission of love only served to make the smaller teen cry harder. He bent his head and placed a gentle, sweet kiss on the jock's lips.

"Don't worry I'll never forget that. But you need to get better so you can tell me again."

"I'll try. Will you and 'Cedes sing for me? I love hearing ya'll sing."

"Sure. What do you want to hear?"

"First sing the ending of '_Defying Gravity'_ because I know you blew the note. I want to hear you piss off Berry."

Mercedes and Kurt shared an amused glance and laughed. "Leave it to you to have a bullet wound yet ask for something like that. But what the hell, I'll do it." A ghost of a smile touched Dave's face. Kurt took a calming breath, locked eyes with Dave, opened his mouth and sang.

**I'd sooner buy defying gravity  
>Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity<br>I think I'll try defying gravity  
>And you won't bring me down!<strong>

**I'd sooner buy defying gravity  
>Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity<br>I think I'll try defying gravity  
>And you won't bring me down!<br>Bring me down!  
>Ohh ohhh ohhhh!<strong>

Dave smiled as best as he could. "Beautiful as always. Never hold back any part of you Kurt. If people can't accept the precious gift you are then it is their loss."

"Thank you," Kurt whispered as a blush stained his cheeks. Everyone in the choir room (other than Azimio) watched the scene unfolding before them with tears in their eyes (yes, even the guys). You couldn't really blame them though because the honesty, love, and conviction rang throughout the room so effortlessly it was like someone uselessly pointing out that the sky is blue.

"You're welcome. I have another song in mind if it's okay with you…" Dave trailed off.

"Sure, sweetie, which one do you have in mind?" Kurt questioned curiously. With Dave you couldn't really begin to imagine what he will choose.

"Remember Saturday when you and 'Cedes were singing and dancing in the kitchen?"

"Really? That one?"

"Please."

"If Mercedes is willing."

"You got it white boy." Kurt cleared his throat and prepared himself to slide into the deeper side of his register.

**Weak  
>I have been crying and crying for weeks<br>How'd I survive when I can barely speak  
>Barely eat, on my knees<strong>

But that's the moment you came to me  
>I don't know what you love has done to me<br>Think I'm invincible I see  
>Through the me I used to be<span>

**You changed my whole life  
><strong>Don't know what your doing to me with your love**  
>I'm feeling all super human<br>You did that to me  
>Super human heart beats in me<br>****Nothing can stop me here with you, superhuman  
>Super human<strong>**  
><strong>Super human

**Strong  
>Since I've been flying and righting the wrongs<br>Feels almost like I had it all along  
>I can see tomorrow<strong>

But every problem is gone because  
>I flew everywhere with love inside of me<br>It's unbelievable to see how love could set me free

**You changed my whole life ****(life)**  
><span>**Don't know what your doing to me with your love **(uh-huh)  
><span>**I'm feeling all super human, you did that to me  
>A super human heart beats in me<br>Nothing can stop me here with you  
>Super human<br>****Super human**

**It's not a bird, not a plane  
><strong>**Its my heart and it's going, gone away****  
>My only weakness is <strong>**you  
><strong>**Only reason is ****you  
><strong>**Every minute with you  
>I feel like I can do anything<br>****Going going, I'm gone away love  
><strong>

**You changed my whole life**(oh uh)**  
><strong>**Don't know what your doing to me with your love  
>I'm feeling all super human, you did that to me<strong>, yeah**  
>A super human heart beats in me<br>****Nothing can stop me here with you  
>Super human<strong>

**Super human**

Once the song ended, the entire room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. The silence was broken when Finn started to speak, "Kurt…"

"Don't even start Finn," Kurt cut him off. "Do you realize that if it weren't for you then Dave wouldn't be here in the first place? He walked us here to keep you from talking to us all because of your damn mouth Saturday. I'm fully prepared to blame you as much as I blame Azimio if he doesn't make it. He better be okay or else I'll never forgive you."

"Kurt, come on," Dave tried to soothe.

"No David. We both know you wouldn't have walked us here if he hadn't of run his mouth."

"Maybe. Maybe not. We'll never really know that though. Besides, Finn can't help that he's kind of an idiot. Please don't blame him."

"Don't you see that Azimio was aiming for me? I should be where you are," Kurt sobbed.

"No you shouldn't. You have no idea what it would have done to me if he had hurt you. I'm glad it was me. I would do it all over again if I had to."

"This is hurting me just as much! You have to be okay."

"Don't worry babe, it'll all work out. I promise you that," Dave whispered, his eyes sliding closed.

"Dave? Come on. Damn it David! You can't do this to me. Open your eyes. Please, please open your eyes," Kurt begged, fully breaking down. For what felt like forever, Kurt quietly pleaded for Dave to open his eyes, move a muscle, something to let him know he was still with him. A gentle pressure on his shoulder caused the pale teen to jump. It was the paramedics. The paramedics were finally there. He had no idea when anyone called them, his focus solely on Dave, but he was damn grateful someone did. "Please, you guys have to help him. He was talking when his eyes closed and I can't tell if he's breathing or not. You have to do something."

"Step back son, let us check out your friend here. Can you tell me this young man's name?" a tall, older paramedic, who's name tag read Brad, asked.

"His name is David Karofsky. The dumbass our two friends are holding back was planning on shooting Kurt here when Dave stepped in front of the bullet," Mercedes supplied.

"Okay. My partner, Louis, will take over for you ma'am if you and Kurt would give us a moment to check David over."

"Come on baby boy, let them do their job. They'll take good care of him," Mercedes pulled herself together and dragged Kurt into a comforting embrace. "We know how strong and stubborn that boy is; there is no way he's going anywhere without a fight."

The paramedics quickly examined the jock before turning back to the teens. "The good news is that he is still breathing. He's lost a lot of blood and his body's probably gone into shock which would explain why he lost consciousness. We'll need to get him to the emergency room and into surgery right away. After that, the rest is up to David but we have to get him out of here now." Brad turned back and swiftly prepared Dave to be transported to the hospital. In no time the boy was strapped to a gurney ready to go. "We'll be taking him to Lima General. It would be a good idea to notify his next of kin."

"I'm going with him," Kurt stated.

"I'm sorry son, but…" Louis started.

"Kurt has to go with him. It's what Dave would have wanted and what his dad, Paul, would want as well. Please. You okay it or Coach Sylvester will be in here throwing a bitch fit in a heartbeat." The men must have known of Coach Sylvester because their eyes got wide and were quick to nod.

"Okay, fine, but only because we don't have time to waste."

"Mercedes, will you grab my stuff on your way to the hospital and call Paul and let him know what happened? David keeps his phone in the front pocket of his backpack; Paul's number is there. And call my dad too. Fill him in on everything."

"Don't worry about a thing baby. I got everything on this end covered. You focus on Dave. I'll take care of the rest. If he wakes up, tell him we love him."

"Of course. I'll see you in a few." In the next instant Kurt, Dave, and the paramedics were out the door and speeding to the hospital.

*GLEE*

Kurt couldn't even begin to describe how grateful he was when they finally reached the hospital. The ambulance ride felt like it took an eternity. Dave pretty much remained unconscious the entire ride except for when he came to once or twice but for only a few seconds. When the nurses told Kurt that he had to remain in the waiting room he was ready to fight, but a voice in his head that sounded like Mercedes told him that he knew it was for the best. It was with great restraint that he stopped and starred as his best friend was taken away. He remained frozen until two arms wrapped around him, pulling him close. By the faint smell of motor oil he knew it was his dad and he immediately sunk into his father's comforting arms, finally allowing himself to break in a way that he didn't allow Dave to see.

"God, Kurt. You have no idea how terrified I was when I got the call from Mercedes. Are you hurt?" Burt asked drawing back to look his son over.

"I don't know. It was so horrible dad."

"Kurt!" Mercedes yelled as she came running into the emergency room on the arm of a pale Paul Karofsky. "Where's Dave?"

"They took him back there somewhere. They wouldn't let me go with him."

"I hate to say it but that's probably for the best. Was he awake when he got here?" Paul asked the smaller teen.

"He woke for a few seconds in the ambulance but that was it. He hasn't really moved since school right before he passed out."

"Karofsky?" asked a young woman in scrubs who came out of the doors Dave was taken behind.

"I'm David's father," Paul spoke up shaking the lady's hand. "How's my son?"

"He's lost a lot of blood. We've called for more blood from the blood bank and it should be here momentarily. Your son is a very lucky young man. If the bullet hit an inch or so lower it would have hit his heart. Luckily for us it didn't. He'll be rushed up to surgery where it'll be removed. He's young and healthy so he should be okay. With surgery there are no guarantees but we're hoping for the best. If you'd like to go up to the third floor waiting room, a nurse will come out and update you in a little while."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," and she left as quickly as she arrived.

"See baby, he'll be okay," Mercedes tried to reassure.

"I'm still scared out of my mind. The lady said he should be okay but who knows what could happen. I can't lose him."

"Son, you're going to worry yourself sick," Burt placed his hands on his son's shoulders drawing his attention.

"I don't care. He has to be okay dad. He just has to. I'm such an idiot. I never got to tell him. He can't die without knowing. I have to tell him."

"You're rambling."

Kurt shook off his dad's hands and started to pace. "You know what he did? He was laying there, bullet in his chest and the entire glee club was there, and he told me straight out that he loved me. You know what I said? That I'd always remember that and for him to tell me later. I should have told him how I felt. I should have told him I loved him back. Maybe if he knew it would have helped him fight harder. Maybe…" he cut himself off, realizing what he just revealed to the three people in front of him. His eyes grew wide causing Mercedes to chuckle and share an amused glance with Paul.

Knowing his son was loved by such a strong young man, Paul approached Kurt with tears falling from his eyes. "My son loves you. He never once told me, but by the way he talks about you I was able to figure it out. He couldn't have chosen anyone better than you. I'm pretty sure you saved my boy's life and for that I'll always be grateful. You may not have told him before but you'll have the chance to again. Dave wouldn't leave you without one hell of a fight. Hang in there, okay?"

He let the words soothe him before nodding and hugging the man before him, the father of the man he loved. He was right. Dave would come back, and he would damn well make sure they didn't waste any more time being apart. Mercedes broke the silence, "let's head upstairs. I found a change of clothes in my locker and brought them for you. I didn't think you'd want to stay in what you're wearing."

"She's right. Let's go," Paul said. He kept an arm around Kurt's shoulder and guided them all to the elevators. They were in for quite a wait.

**A/N: **Finally got that done. Sorry it took so long. Most of it was written out but then I hit some writers block. Let me know what you think. Until next time…


	9. Outcome?

**Chapter 9 Outcome?**

**DISCLAIMER**_ No I do not own glee nor am I in any way associated with it except for the stuff I write. Happy reading =)_

Four excruciating hours. That's how long Kurt, Mercedes, Burt, and Paul Karofsky have been anxiously awaiting news on Dave. After their discussion in the emergency room, Kurt preceded to change his clothes – bagging up the ones covered in Dave's blood – before they all took up camp in the surgical waiting room. Kurt had been pacing back and forth, arms wrapped around himself unable to shake off a chill that settled over him, when a jacket was suddenly draped across his shoulders. His head snapped up to see Mercedes standing by his side, and then glanced down to see David's letterman jacket surrounding him. She must have read the questioning look on his face and said, "you look like you're about to freeze to death and I figured this would help with keeping you calm."

"Thanks 'Cedes," he whispered and wrapped the jacket tighter around him, breathing in the scent of the man he loved. They were all brought out of their own thoughts when the door to the waiting room opened and a man in scrubs walked in.

"Is this the Karofsky family?" the man asked.

Paul stood and shook his hand, "I'm Paul, David's father."

"Paul, I'm Dr. Richardson. I was the surgeon in your son's case. Would you all like to have a seat?" Everyone, including the doctor, grabbed a seat.

"How did the surgery go?"

"Yes, well, there are a few things I'd like to go over with you."

"Please tell me he made it through surgery okay."

"Yes he did. I'm sorry, I probably should have started with that. He is currently in the intensive care unit. The removal of the bullet went as smoothly as we could have hoped, but we came upon a few problems afterwards. As I'm sure you were told down in the ER, David had lost a lot of blood, and even with the blood transfusion we still had some difficulty. There were several occasions when his blood pressure dropped. I'm not sure how to tell you this, but when we were trying to stitch him back up his heart stopped and he flat lined. However, we were lucky enough to get it restarted and brought him back."

"Is that why he's in the ICU?"

"No. He's in the ICU because by now he should have shown some sign of regaining consciousness, but he hasn't. We're worried that he may be starting to slip into a coma. The ICU is the best place for him right now. They'll be able to monitor him better there. Right now we just have to wait for David. It's up to him now. Do you have any questions that I could answer for you?"

"Can we see him?" Paul asked.

"Yes, but only family is allowed."

"It may not be by blood but we're all family."

"Okay. Only two at a time though please. We have him on an intubator to help him breathe so don't let that scare you. I'll take you to him now."

"Thank you." Paul stood to follow the doctor, but stopped and turned, "Kurt, I'd like it if you came with me please."

"Are you sure?" the pale boy asked.

"Absolutely. It's what David would want, and it's what I want."

"Okay."

"Burt, Mercedes? We'll be right back." The elder Karofsky wrapped an arm around the small teen and followed behind his son's surgeon. The trio stopped outside room 315.

"Remember what I said about the intubation. It'll look a lot scarier than it is. Don't be afraid to talk to him. There's no reason to think he won't be able to hear you. I'll check in on him later; I have other patients to check on." With that, Dr. Richardson left, leaving Kurt and Paul outside the jock's hospital room. They were both scared to go in, but they couldn't just _not_ go in. Paul was the first to enter and immediately went to his son's bedside. Kurt moved slowly, but once the door clicked shut softly behind him he froze. It was unnerving to see the large jock looking so small, pale, and still. So, so still. It simply didn't compute with the man he knows. He took a deep breath and made his way to the other side of the hospital bed, grabbing the larger hand in his smaller one. The simple contact was enough to make him start to cry. He couldn't stop thinking that it should be him in this bed. That bullet was meant for him.

Kurt was brought out of his thoughts upon hearing a crackling voice. "David, son, I know you're in there. Kurt and I are both here. We each have one of your hands. Can you feel that? We're right here David. Just keep hanging on. You have to come back to us. We all known how stubborn and hard-headed you are, so put it to good use for once. Please David. God, I love you so much…" his voice trailed off, clogged with tears. He did his best to clear his throat before talking to Kurt. "Kurt, I'm going to step out for a minute. To talk to your dad and to pull myself together. I'll give you a few minutes and then have Mercedes come sit with you. Okay?" All the boy could do was nod and hold on to the jock's hand a little bit tighter.

He waited until Paul left the room before he began to speak, "hey Dave. It's me, Fancy. All the info the doctors have given us are flying through my head so fast that it's crazy. I think they're starting to worry, but they don't know you. They don't know how strong you are. I need you to come out of this so bad. There's so much I need to tell you, preferably when you awake to hear it. I'm wearing your letterman jacket by the way. I was cold in the waiting room and Mercedes wrapped me up in it. I hope you don't mind. If you did, you'll have to get up and say so for yourself. I need you."

Kurt quit talking when he heard the door to the room opening to find Mercedes stepping into the room. He wanted to get up and hold on tight to her, but he didn't have the strength to let go of Dave's hand. She must have understood since all she did was take the seat Paul vacated and gently took the other hand. "Hey Davey. You sure do have us all worried, you know that? Seeing you laid up like this, it just ain't right boy. You're supposed to be up and running around. Chasing Kurt, making him giggle. You're supposed to be with us at my house wrapped up together watching a movie. Hell, you could be out slushying people and it'd be better than this. You have to fight just like I told you in the choir room. If anyone can, it's you. We all believe in you. Since Kurt doesn't believe in God I'll pray for you later, but I can tell you that Kurt believes in you. You can't let him down; it'd destroy him. I love you white boy."

Tears slipping down his cheeks, Kurt locks eyes with his best girl friend, "thank you for saying that Mercedes. You're right. I may not believe in God, but I believe in David. He'll pull through. He has to, just like I have to deal with the enormous amount of guilt I feel about this."

"Don't you dare say that Kurt," Mercedes chastised.

"Why the hell not 'Cedes? We all know that bullet had my name on it."

"So damn what?! Dave loves you; he protected you. If it was the other way around wouldn't you do the same for him?"

"Of course! I love him. I'd do anything in my power to keep him from getting hurt."

"Then you damn well have no reason to blame yourself. He did exactly what you would have in the same situation. Period. You got me?"

"Whatever. I just want him to move. Open an eye, wiggle a toe, something. It's so frustrating."

"Don't worry, he will."

"We don't know that for sure. What if he does go into a coma like they said? That would make everything so much worse I can't even begin to think about it."

"Then don't."

"Mercedes?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't I tell him I love him? Back in the choir room I mean."

"Because you hadn't fully realized it yet."

"You knew?"

"I figured it out after our sleepover. It was the way you talked about him. You were so far gone then and you had no idea. And before you ask, I didn't tell you because that was something you needed to figure out on your own."

"I know. Why did it have to take something like this though to shine the world's biggest spot light on it? I love David Karofsky. I love Dave," Kurt whispered. With his eyes closed, he thought he felt something on his hand shift. He decided to ignore it for now except he felt it again. He felt…one of Dave's fingers. Was…was he moving? What did this mean? Did this mean anything? "Mercedes, did you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"I felt something rub my skin. I think it's David," the boy stood quickly and brought his mouth closer to whisper in the tall teen's ear. "David, is that you? Okay, um, if it's you try rubbing your finger in my hand twice. Oh my god! It is! Mercedes, press the call button, find a nurse, something. Just hurry! That's it Dave. You're doing great. You're coming back to me. I know you can do it; I believe in you." Kurt pressed a quick kiss to the boy's temple.

"What's going on?" an elderly nurse asked.

"I think he's starting to come to. I felt his finger moved then asked him to do it again and he did. Please check on him."

The nurse walked to the phone attached by the door and pressed a few numbers, "I need Dr. Richardson in room 315 now. I don't care what he's doing at the moment just get him here. Thanks." She turned back to the teens and said, "his doctor is on the way here and he will examine him. I'm afraid you'll both have to go to the waiting room to wait. I'm sorry. Someone will be out shortly to give you all an update." With that, she not-so-subtly guided them out the door and in the direction of the badly decorated room.

"What's wrong? Why did you guys leave him?" Paul asked.

"Dr. Richardson is going to be in there in a minute to examine Dave. He still seems stable but I swear his fingers moved. I had him try again in case it was only my imagination. I was so glad I wasn't imagining that."

"Oh thank goodness. Let's hope he comes back with good news."

The pacing continued until the doctor stopped in the doorway and said, "Mr. Karofsky…"

**A/N: And that, I believe, is how I'll end this chapter. I hope it was to your liking. Please read and review and let me know what you think or any opinions you may have. Till next time.**


	10. Awaken

**Chapter 10 Awaken**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee in any way, shape, or form.**

**A/N: **_**Hello, Readers… It certainly has been awhile, hasn't it? For that, I greatly apologize. Life has a way of throwing many other things at you. I've also had a Puckurt story taking up a majority of my thoughts lately that I've been plotting and planning. Here, though, is the next installment of **__Shot Into Love__** to which I hope you enjoy. Since it has been quite some time, I will include a small piece of the last chapter as a reminder to where we are in the story. Let the drama begin…**_

**Kurt and Dave**

PREVIOUSLY ON **SHOT INTO LOVE** – _"Someone will be out shortly to give you all an update." With that, she not-so-subtly guided them out the door and in the direction of the badly decorated waiting room._

"_What's wrong? Why did you guys leave him?" Paul asked._

"_Dr. Richardson is going to be in there in a minute to examine Dave. He still seems stable but I swear his fingers moved. I had him try again in case it was only my imagination. I was so glad I wasn't imagining that."_

"_Oh thank goodness. Let's hope he comes back with good news."_

_The pacing continued until the doctor stopped in the doorway and said, "Mr. Karofsky…"_

*GLEE*

"Mr. Karofsky… I have great news. Once the nurse explained what Kurt had told her, I did a few simple tests. It looks like David is regaining consciousness. We're going to run a few more blood tests, and then hopefully move him to a different room out of the ICU. If he does well within the next few days, I don't see any problem with him going home."

"Thank you so much Dr. Richardson." Relief was clearly evident in the elder Karofsky's tired voice.

"One of the good points in my job. A nurse will be out in a little bit to get you and take you on up to Dave's new room."

_An Hour Later…_

A pretty nurse in lavender colored scrubs guided Paul, Kurt, Mercedes, and Burt into a room with a single bed. David was wearing an oxygen mask and seemed to be resting comfortably. He even seemed to have more color in his cheeks. The nurse introduced herself as Lucy and told them she'd be David's nurse until the next shift change. She also informed them that while Dave wasn't in a coma, he was on pain medication and other drugs so it wouldn't be a surprise if he slept more than he was awake. Lucy quickly checked the boy's vitals and silently slipped from the room.

Burt and Paul took up a position on Dave's right side while Kurt and Mercedes settled on the left. Everyone silently watched Kurt wrap his hand ever-so-gently around the injured teen's hand. Everybody was surprised when Burt patted Dave's leg and began to speak, "he Dave. I'm glad to see you're hanging in there. I know this won't be the only time I'm gonna be sayin' this, but thank you for what you did. You told me you'd protect my son, and that's exactly what you did. You also said you were gonna prove yourself. You did that too. I know this is unimportant but for both our sakes I'm going to say it: the past is done; it's forgotten. From now on we focus on getting you back on your feet. Paul, you've got yourself one hell of a kid."

"Thanks Burt. I think we both got lucky in that department. David, son, I want you to rest. Give your body some time to heal. We'll all be here waiting for you."

"Paul? Dad? Do you think it would be okay if I stay here with Dave tonight? I really don't want to leave him," Kurt asked, almost sure the answer would be no. Since his gaze was so focused on where Dave's hand lay in his, he missed the silent conversation that passed between the dads.

"Let me go check with the nurse to make sure it's okay," Paul replied before retreating from the room.

Kurt's gaze snapped up to his father's grinning face. "Really? I figured you'd say no."

"The way I see it, if you're at home and not here then you'll only stay up all night worrying about him. So if you're here you'll be able to see for yourself that he's okay."

"Thanks for understanding Dad."

"No problem bud."

"I had to do a little sweet talking, but the nurses finally gave the okay," Paul stated with a smile.

A shuffle from the bed quickly drew everyone's attention. Long, lush eyelashes fluttered swiftly against smooth cheeks before slowly creeping open. A set of beautiful green eyes soon found and focused on a certain pair of watery glasz ones. A soft murmur of, "Kurt," and a slight lift of a corner of a mouth was all that occurred before the injured jock easily drifted back into sleep. The room's four other occupants shared an astonished look before they all broke out into smiles. Dave was going to be okay.

The night dragged on in a similar manner. Dave would occasionally shift in his sleep, Kurt slept awkwardly off and on in an uncomfortable hospital chair, and nurses would come in and out throughout the night and check Dave's vitals.

Come morning, a gentle hand on Kurt's shoulder roused him from sleep. He came to and looked up into the loving eyes of Mercedes Jones who was currently extending a cup of coffee his way. He gently wrapped his hands around the cup and tentatively took a sip. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. How'd it go last night?" Mercedes asked, pulling a chair up next to his.

"Relatively uneventful which I'm looking at as a good thing. He'd start to come to a few times but was quick to slip back to sleep."

"That's good. And how are you holding up baby boy?"

"I completely detest these hideously uncomfortable chairs. If you're sitting here for any length of time worrying about the well-being of a loved one, you'd think they'd at least make an attempt to allow you to have a margin of comfort but no. Other than that I guess I'm okay. I just really wish David would fully wake up. I won't be able to completely relax until he does."

"I can't begin to tell you how glad I am to see you're all sunshine and rainbows this morning," she deadpanned.

"Oh, shut up."

"Drink your coffee."

"What lovely commentary to wake up to," a gruff voice rasped out. The bickering pair jumped out of their seats.

"David, you're awake!" Kurt exclaimed.

"How you feeling, boo?" Mercedes asked.

"Water?" Dave moaned.

"Oh!" Mercedes was quick to pour a cup of water from the container left on the bedside table and placed the straw to the boy's lips, allowing him to take several sips.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Kurt inquired.

They watched as the teen closed his eyes and tried to search his memory for what took place. His eyes flew open. "Azimio. He had a gun. He was gonna shoot Kurt. Oh God! Kurt, did he hurt you?"

"Calm down. Physically, I'm perfectly fine. You pushed me out of the way at the last minute. You were shot David."

"I was shot. What…" Dave went to shift his body and grunted in pain. "Fuck! Damn that hurts. What, was I shot in the shoulder? It hurts like a motherfucker."

"You were actually shot in the chest. You're very lucky so please don't move or at least be more careful," Mercedes chided. "I'm gonna go find a nurse. They're gonna want to know you're awake. I'll be back."

Upon Mercedes' exit, Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. "You don't know how glad I am that you're going to be okay. You had me worried sick."

"I didn't mean to worry you. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Do you happen to remember anything else about what happened?"

"I don't know it's all still kind of fuzzy. I vaguely recall you and 'Cedes singing I think."

"Yeah, it was what you wanted."

"I'm sure it was amazing. You're looking at me differently… did something else happen?"

"Not really. You did say something though."

"What was it? What could have you looking at me like that? I don't… No. No. No. No! Please tell me I didn't say what I think I did."

"Dave, it's okay."

"It's anything but okay. Let's both just forget I ever said anything. Blame blood loss or shock or something. Please," the boy all but begged, intent on looking anywhere but at Kurt.

"There's no way I'm going to forget that you love me. I could never want to forget that."

"Kurt, please…"

"I love you too. David, really, it's…"

"No! No. Don't you dare say that! You don't love me. Hell, I don't deserve love from you period. The fact that we're friends is some crazy ass fluke as it is. You don't love me."

"David-"

"You were in shock. I had just been shot and you were freaked out. It's understandable. A gun was aimed at you and fired. I was shot instead. I blurted out something I shouldn't have, and now you think – for whatever reason – that you love me. I protected you and you're grateful, I get that, but you don't love me Kurt. You don't. You can't." Every word Dave spoke was like a knife to Kurt's heart. Tears poured down his face. He couldn't believe that Dave thought the only reason he said he loved him was because he took a bullet from him. It was more than that. Way more. With a throat thick of tears, Kurt could take it no longer. He spun and ran from the room as fast as he could, never even noticing Mercedes and the nurse lingering by the doorway. He may as well have been shot because that's exactly what it felt like.


	11. Truth

**Chapter 11: Truth**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee in any way.**

**A/N: Hello Readers. Once again I apologize that it's been awhile. This will probably be the last actual chapter. I do have an epilogue planned though. Any who, here's the next installment of **_Shot Into____Love__**. **_**Hope you enjoy.**

**Kurt and Dave**

PREVIOUSLY ON **SHOT INTO LOVE** - "_There's no way I'm going to forget that you love me. I could never want to forget that."_

"_Kurt, please…"_

"_I love you too. David, really, it's…"_

"_No! No. Don't you dare say that! You don't love me. Hell, I don't deserve love from you period. The fact that we're friends is some crazy ass fluke as it is. You don't love me."_

"_David-"_

"_You were in shock. I had just been shot and you were freaked out. It's understandable. A gun was aimed at you and fired. I was shot instead. I blurted out something I shouldn't have, and now you think – for whatever reason – that you love me. I protected you and you're grateful, I get that, but you don't love me Kurt. You don't. You can't." Every word Dave spoke was like a knife to Kurt's heart. Tears poured down his face. He couldn't believe that Dave thought the only reason he said he loved him was because he took a bullet from him. It was more than that. Way more. With a throat thick of tears, Kurt could take it no longer. He spun and ran from the room as fast as he could, never even noticing Mercedes and the nurse lingering by the doorway. He may as well have been shot because that's exactly what it felt like._

***GLEE***

Mercedes waited quietly and patiently while the nurse checked Dave over. The scene she had just witnessed was replaying through her head. She could kind of see why Dave didn't believe Kurt's confession, but boy was she going to set the record straight. Her boys were going to end up together if it was the last thing she did. When the nurse was finished, she gave her a kind smile and waited until the door shut after her. Then she turned her hard stare upon her friend. "What the hell is wrong with you white boy? Have you lost your mind? You seriously just crushed him!"

"No, I only spoke the truth."

"If you actually believe that then you're as stupid as Azimio."

"I'm nothing like that psycho! And if you're just gonna stand there and insult me, maybe you should go."

"What I'm gonna do is clue you in to a few things. Do you know that Kurt was so worried about you that we had to threaten the EMTs to get him to be able to ride here with you? He had blood covering his clothes, and did he care? No! When your dad and I showed up, Kurt had worked himself up so bad that he blurted out how he felt about you without even realizing it."

"Are you done?"

"Don't think you can rush me. And, no, I'm not done. There's one last piece of info you should know. Remember the slumber party at my house?"

"Yeah…"

"Well after you left, I grilled Kurt. I told him it seemed that you liked him, so I asked him how he felt about you."

"Mercedes, don't…"

"The boy couldn't stop talking about you. He kept telling me all these things he loved about you. Just watching him light up as he talked about you, I knew."

"Knew what?" Dave whispered.

"That he was head over heels in love with you. He just didn't know it yet. I told him he'd figure it out on his own soon enough. Unfortunately it took him almost losing you for it to smack him in the face. So does his declaration have something to do with you being shot? Yes, kind of, but not in the way you threw in Kurt's face. He's loved you long before."

"You're not just saying this because Kurt's your boy, are you?"

"Hell no. I resent the fact that you even had to ask that. You're both my boys equally."

"Fuck. I've really fucked things up now, haven't I?"

"Pretty much."

"Gee, thanks."

"You're welcome. Lucky for you, I love you. Do you love Kurt?"

"Of course! I – I – I can't even…"

"Calm down. I was just checking. Your dad already told us you were crazy in love with Kurt."

"Dad did what!?"

"Not important. As I was saying, I love you, and despite your momentary lapse of stupidity, I'm going to help you win Kurt back."

"And how are we going to manage that? He probably hates me."

"No, he loves you too much to hate you."

"Okay, so what do you have in mind?"

*GLEE*

Burt was sitting on the couch watching a rerun of _The Deadliest Catch_ when the door flew open and quickly slammed shut. He looked over to find his son leaning against the wall, face red and puffy, tears pouring down his face, looking completely broken and devastated. "Hey, Kurt. I figured you'd still be at the hospital. Is Dave okay?" Once Dave's name passed his lips, Kurt sunk to the floor. He immediately ran to his son and cradled him in his arms. "Kurt, please tell me what's wrong?"

"Dave… he… he woke up."

"That's great bud."

"No. I hate him. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him. He never should've taken that bullet for me."

"Don't you dare say that, and we both know you don't hate him."

"He broke my heart. He broke me."

"Tell me what happened."

"I was stupid enough to tell him I loved him. You know what he said? That I didn't mean it; that I was just in shock. That it was only because he took a bullet for me."

"Kurt-"

"It hurts so much, dad. I try to show my love and it just gets thrown back in my face."

"Kurt, try giving it a little time. Dave just woke up from a coma. He's probably still groggy and confused."

"I don't know dad."

"Just try. That's all I ask."

"Fine. I'm gonna head to my room, it's been a long night."

"Okay. If you need me I'll be right here."

"Thanks dad."

Burt got to his feet and helped his son to his own. "You're welcome. Go get some rest."

_**A couple hours later…**_

Burt was surprised when his phone rang and the caller I.D. read D. Karofsky. "Hello?"

"Hey Mr. Hummel."

"Dave. How are you doing son?"

"That just may be a trick question. Physically, I'm okay I guess. Hurts pretty bad."

"I bet so."

"Sir, I wanted to talk to you about Kurt. I imagine he told you what happened?"

"He did, yes."

"You probably hate me, and I'm very sorry for that, but I was quite surprised."

"I don't hate you. Like I told Kurt, you had just woken up and were groggy and confused."

"I was. Honestly, I still don't think I deserve his friendship so I'm sure you can imagine how I'd react to him saying he loves me."

"I get it. Remember though, you're not the guy you used to be. You've changed. You deserve to be happy."

"Guess I'm still trying to get my head around that. I called because I really wanted to let you know that I'm sorry about what happened and that I'm going to fix this."

"I'm glad to hear it. I know things will work out, but you also need to make sure you rest and focus on getting better."

"I will sir. Thanks for talking with me."

"Any time. Goodnight David."

"Night sir."

Burt hung up the phone with a smile, satisfied with what he heard.

*GLEE*

_The school reopened the following Monday…_

Mercedes picked Dave up on the way to school and once again went over their plan to get Kurt back. "How's the shoulder holding up?" Mercedes asked.

"Still hurts like hell at moments, but it's getting there," Dave replied, adjusting the sling currently on his left arm.

"It'll take a little time."

"Yeah, that's what Burt said too."

"You talked to Burt?"

"The day I screwed things up with Kurt. I called him to tell him I was sorry and that I was gonna fix this no matter what."

"Wow. That was quite brave of you."

"I love Kurt. Burt's his dad, so he's not someone I can ignore nor do I want to. He's a good guy."

"Very true." In no time at all, the duo arrived at the school. "Are you sure it's not too soon for you to be back at school? You were shot after all."

"I'd be bored out of my mind if I stayed at home. I want to be here. I want to be with Kurt even though he's still mad at me. Besides, if it starts to get to be too rough I can just go to the nurse's office or call my dad. It'll be fine Mercedes. I have to do this."

"Okay. Kurt doesn't know you're coming back today, so I'm gonna head on in and meet up with him. I'll see you in there."

"Keep your fingers crossed!" he called to her retreating form. He couldn't help but smile when he heard her laugh. Dave closed his eyes and took a couple deep breaths. Ready as he can be, he made his way inside the school's entrance. People continued past him without a second glance. He couldn't believe he was about to do this, but he was actually going to intentionally draw attention to himself. Dave cleared his throat and yelled, "Hey!" causing his fellow students to stop in their tracks. "I have something I wanna say." With a quick glance he could see Kurt and Mercedes fervently whispering back and forth. Kurt even tried to walk away once, but Mercedes wouldn't let him pass. "Everybody listening? Good." He didn't even bother pausing for someone to reply. "I want you all to listen carefully. I'm gay." The hallway was completely silenced. Jaws dropped in surprise, including Kurt's. When kids began to whisper, Dave simply raised his hand bringing silence once again. "Yes, you heard correctly. I, Dave Karofsky, am gay. During the recent lockdown, Azimio was trying to kill my friend Kurt. As you can see, I was the one that got shot. Some of you may be wondering why I would do something like that, especially since I wasn't the intended target. I'll tell you why." Dave locked his eyes on Kurt and slowly made his way to the pale teen as he continued talking. "I stepped in front of that bullet because I couldn't let the person I love get hurt. Now, in case you don't get it, I'll clarify. I love Kurt, and just the idea of him being hurt tears me apart." By this time Dave was standing toe-to-toe with Kurt, the widened eyes of his fellow classmates following his every move. Staring into the most beautiful glasz eyes he's ever seen, he continued, "I love you, Kurt Hummel. I've loved you for awhile now. And when I woke up from that coma I fucked up royally. I'm an idiot and I never should have said what I did. If I could take it back I would, but I can't. All I can do is tell you how truly sorry I am. How much I hate myself for hurting you again. If you think you can't ever forgive me then I swear I'll leave you alone and never bother you again. I really do love you Kurt. I love you with everything I am. I'm so, so sorry. Please forgive me." By this time, both boys had tears gliding down their cheeks. Kurt cleared his throat and gently passed his bag over to Mercedes.

"You know Dave, when you took what I said to you and threw it back in my face it killed me. I literally wished that I had been shot instead. My dad told me to consider that you had just woken up and was confused, and I honestly tried. But that still can't erase the pain from that moment."

"I understand. I screwed up and must face the repercussions for my actions. I promise I won't bother you again." Dave went to escape to somewhere private, but a pale hand on his right bicep stopped him.

"Wait. While I can't erase that pain from my memory, I also can't erase what my heart feels. I love you David and nothing you say or do can make that feeling ever go away."

"You don't hate me?"

"I love you too much to ever hate you."

"Told ya!" Mercedes blurted. The two boys shot a look at her and she mumbled a quick, "sorry." Shaking their heads they resumed their conversation.

"So what now then?" Dave asked.

"What now? Well. You kiss me." Dave used his right thumb to brush the tears from Kurt's cheek. He cupped Kurt's jaw, drawing his face closer to his. Eyes closed, he firmly pressed his lips to Kurt's soft moist ones. It made him feel complete. A hand on his left arm made him break from the kiss with a hiss. "Oh David, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot about your arm. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine. I honestly forgot about it myself."

A voice from the crowd broke in, "Karofsky, are you seriously a fa-"

Dave found who the voice belonged to – a fellow football player named Hunter – and turned his attention to him. "If you dare finish that word, I will not hesitate to hit you. Bullet wound or not."

"Sorry dude. So, you're sure you're gay?"

"Yeah I'm sure. Tell me, how big of a problem is that gonna be?"

"Not a problem with me. My older brother is gay. I'm proud of you for having the courage to come out. If anyone, and I mean anyone, tries to give you or your boyfriend a hard time, I've got your back bro."

"We're not –"

"Thank you. That means a lot to us," Kurt spoke up.

"No problem." Hunter nodded and took off down the hallway, gesturing for his friends to follow.

Dave looked at Kurt in confusion, "Kurt, why didn't you correct him?"

"Was I supposed to?"

"Well, he said me and my boyfriend…"

"I know. Um… unless you don't wanna… you know…"

"No! Of course it's what I want. What I've always wanted."

"Okay then."

"Wait. Let me get this straight. You and I… we're…"

"Together? Yes."

"Thank God. It's about damn time!" Mercedes exclaimed. Kurt and Dave stared at her with amusement sparkling in their eyes. "Don't look at me like that! I was starting to think that I'd have to bang your heads together to knock some sense into you. But I will say this: I'm so happy for you guys." She pulled Kurt into a tight hug, and then gently gave Dave one while trying to not hit his left arm.

"I think I can speak for Dave and me both in that you've been amazing throughout this whole thing. Thank you for all you've done and we love you," Kurt spoke from the heart.

"You're welcome and I love you both. And…I hate to break up this little love fest, but we're going to be late for first period." Mercedes handed Kurt's bag back to him which he graciously accepted.

"David, will you please give me your bag?" Kurt questioned.

"What? Why? It's okay, I can handle it."

"Humor me. Please."

"Fine."

"Thank you." Kurt easily tossed the strap of Dave's backpack over his shoulder.

"There is one condition though. You have to hold my hand on the way to class," Dave smirked.

"What a chore that will be," Kurt joked easily twining his fingers with Dave's.

"You guys are ridiculous, you know that?"

"Yes, but you still love us 'Cedes."

"Always."

*GLEE*

At some point throughout the day it was decided that Dave would join Kurt at his house after school. The ride home was comfortably quiet. It felt right. There was no need to fill the car with conversation because it was enough that they were together. Upon arriving at the Hudson-Hummel home, they found Burt relaxing in his recliner watching television. No one else seemed to be home yet. "Hey buddy, how was your first day back at school?" Burt asked, muting the television and sitting up in his recliner.

"Not too bad. I brought a visitor home."

"Oh yeah? Who is it?" Burt turned around to find a shy-looking Dave. He couldn't help but grin. "David! It's good to see ya. How are you feeling?" Dave and Burt met at the living room entrance and shook hands. "Please have a seat."

Dave took a seat on the couch across from Burt's recliner, situating himself so that Kurt could sit on his right side. "Thank you. I'm doing better. I can't wait to get rid of this sling though." Kurt joined Dave on the sofa with two bottles of water in hand. "Thanks, Kurt. Could you please help me with the lid please?"

"Yeah of course." Kurt quickly opened one of the bottles, passing it off to Dave who took several big gulps.

"I'm glad to see that you guys made up," Burt spoke up.

"Yeah, we did this morning. I still can't believe you did that David," Kurt said shaking his head in wonder.

"This sounds like something I have to hear," Burt said with a chuckle.

"When I went into school this morning I stopped in the entrance, got everyone's attention and announced I was gay. Then I also happened to confess my love for Kurt and begged for his forgiveness."

"Since you're here, I'm going to assume that it was a success."

"More of a success than I even imagined it would be."

Kurt noticed the questioning look on his father's face and elaborated, "a football player – who happens to have a gay brother – came up to us and said that if anyone messes with Dave or his boyfriend he has his back. He assumed we were together. I didn't give Dave the opportunity to say differently."

"Okay, I'm confused. Did you just let him think the two of you were together or are you really…?"

"No dad, we're together." Kurt turned slightly worried eyes to his boyfriend, "it's okay that I told my dad, isn't it?"

Dave wrapped his fingers firmly around Kurt's, "I pretty much declared everything to the entire school, of course it's okay that you told him. You can tell anyone you want. I'm not hiding anything."

Burt watched as a big smile took over his son's face, "I'm happy for you two. I'm also very proud. I told you it'd work out."

The three of them paused at the sound of the front door opening. Kurt and Dave froze when they saw it was Finn. They weren't sure how'd he'd react. Finn dropped his bag by the door and entered the living room, standing in front of Dave. "Karofsky, I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. Actually I'm sorry to you and Kurt both. I was an idiot. I said things that I never should have said. Kurt's my brother and I love him. I should have given you a chance instead of acting like a jackass. Also, thank you for taking care of my brother. I got to see how much you've actually changed and, like I said, I'm sorry. I hope we can try to be friends. If that's cool with you I mean."

Dave stood and held his hand out for Finn to shake. "It's okay Finn. I forgive you. I'd really like it if we can start fresh and maybe be friends. And please, call me Dave."

"Thanks, Dave. I also wanted to say that I'm, um, happy for you guys. I heard that you were dating."

"Thank you Finn," Kurt said, standing to give his brother a quick hug.

"No problem little brother. Well, I'm gonna go put my stuff up in my room before mom gets after me about it. I'll be down in a bit." Within seconds Finn had his stuff and was on his way upstairs.

Kurt settled on the couch and happily curled into Dave's side. "Man, I could really get used to life being like this."

Dave pressed a kiss to the crown of Kurt's head, "good because it's just going to get better."

"I love you Ham-Hock."

"I love you too Fancy."

*GLEE*

A few months later found Dave and Kurt visiting the Allen County Jail. At first Kurt couldn't understand why Dave would want to visit Azimio, but after several discussions Kurt began to understand and even offered to come as moral support. Walking up to the visiting window and seeing the look on Azimio's face made Kurt want to laugh. Dave picked up the visitor's phone and waited for Azimio to do the same.

"What the hell are you doing here?" were the first words out of Azimio's mouth.

"I was bored so I decided to visit the guy who almost killed me," Dave deadpanned.

"Look you fairy-"

"Shut up. This is my time to talk. I'm here for closure I guess. I wanna know what the hell you were thinking that day you shot me."

"Like I said before, I was after the fag that infected you."

"Are you that big of an idiot that you don't know that being gay isn't contagious? You coming after us because we're gay would be like me trying to come after you because of the color of your skin. They're both things we don't have control over. It's how we were born. Don't you understand that?"

"It's not right."

"Who are you to determine what's right and what's not? I'm gay. Period. All you had to do was say that you didn't want to be friends anymore, and I would have gotten it dude. You didn't have to do what you did. Nothing you do or say can change who I am. Over the past couple of years haven't you noticed that I was never really happy? It's cause I couldn't be me. I was constantly looking over my shoulder waiting to be found out. Then Kurt came alone and things started clicking into place. I'm finally happy with life, and I guess in a twisted way I could thank you for that. Because of you I get to be happy with someone I love while you're gonna be rotting away in here for a hate crime. I hope it was worth it for you Azimio. From this moment on I'm not gonna think of you anymore. I'm not gonna let you have any influence over my life. Goodbye Azimio. I hope you have a nice life in there." Without waiting for a reply Dave hung the phone back up, grabbed Kurt by the hand and said, "let's go home babe." Neither one bothered to look back. They had their entire lives ahead of them and they were going to spend them together.

**A/N: There you have it folks, the final chapter. Epilogue will be uploaded soon. Hoped you enjoyed.**


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**A/N: Hello again Readers. Looks like we've finally made it to the finish line. This story has been a long yet wonderful journey. I've really enjoyed writing this story for you all, and from the bottom of my heart I hope you've enjoyed this journey as much as I have. I want to thank everyone for their comments and reviews and the constant support I've received throughout. You guys have truly been incredible. If it weren't for you, who knows if this would've ever gotten finished. Okay, enough of my blubbering haha. Ladies and gentlemen, here is the ending to **_**Shot Into Love**_**. Hope you enjoy and I'll see you next story.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Glee.**

**Kurt and Dave**

Seven years later, after their public declaration of love, found Dave and Kurt both living in New York. Dave was a very promising, up-and-coming sports agent. Kurt was quickly becoming a well renowned, flourishing designer upon launching his own clothing line. He had also written and was currently producing and directing his very own off Broadway play.

They got married their senior year of college. A year after their marriage began, the couple adopted a beautiful baby girl they named Amira. From the moment they laid eyes on her they were in love and that precious baby had them tightly wrapped around her little finger. Amira was now three years old and loved both her poppy and daddy so much.

When Dave arrived home from work, he opened the door to delicious smells wafting from the kitchen and the sound of his husband's melodious voice singing along with the radio. He quietly hung up his coat, placed his briefcase on the hall table, and slipped out of his shoes. His sock covered feet padded on the hardwood floor as he made his way to the kitchen. Kurt could sense his husband's presence before he even fully reached the doorway. A breathtaking smile spread wide across the paler man's face. "Sweetheart, you're home! How was your day?" Kurt asked as he wiped his hands and made his way straight into his adoring husband's waiting arms.

"Signed a new client, but I must say that I'm much happier now that I'm home with my wonderful family." Dave placed a long, sweet, hungry kiss to Kurt's lips. Kurt couldn't hold back the moan that escaped him. Kissing David never got old. It always felt new, exciting, and sensual. He's never lost the passion he's felt for the former jock, not even after all these years. The men diffidently broke apart at the sound of little feet thumping down the hallway. A tiny body flew into the expecting arms of one of her fathers. "Poppy! You're home. Me and daddy missed you so much!"

"Oh, Amira, sweetie, I missed you and your daddy both very much. You know being here with you is my favorite thing in the world."

"Guess what!?"

"What's that, Princess?"

"I drawed you a picture! I go get it for you."

"I can't wait to see it. I'm sure it's beautiful." He gently placed Amira back on her little feet and watched as she flew back out the room, her long brown hair bouncing behind her.

"She's right you know. We really did miss you."

"I missed you both too Fancy. Come here," he quietly beckoned Kurt into his arms. "You know how much I love you, don't you?"

Kurt absentmindedly rubbed over Dave's long healed bullet wound, "of course. I love you so much David. With all my heart. Now, are you hungry? I made your favorite. That pasta with the special sauce you love so much."

"I'm starving, and I don't just mean for the pasta. I can wait 'til later tonight for the real dessert though." Dave shot him a wink and went to help set the table. Their life really was great. They had each other, their precious little girl, jobs they both loved. But most of all, they got to experience each and every day together whether it be good or bad. They wouldn't change it for the world.

**Kurt, Dave, and Amira**

**THE END**


End file.
